Misty's Smash Adventure -Discontinued-
by Misty Rain the Female Warrior
Summary: The Smash World was invaded by a certain girl and it's up to Misty Rain the Female Warrior to stop her! She gets into obstacles and enemies along the way. She also teams up with a few Smashers on her journey. Will she make it through and battle the female invader of the Smash World to get rid of her for good? Based off of Operation: Smash Rescue by warriorcatgirl375.
1. The Invader Sara Osborne

**Man, now this archive is BURSTING with commentaries on Strollara's freaking story! I actually kind of want it to stop, but then some commentaries are hilarious! I'm even working on a commentary myself. Anyway, this was based off of Operation: Smash Rescue and the sequel too. I guess you would call it a self-insert, but Misty Rain is my OC, so I dunno, I guess this is more of a self-insert. Anyway, I hope you guys like this! Unlike Warrior Kitty's stories, I'll be working alone and maybe team up with a few smashers. Anyway, let's go!**

***This'll take place at Strollara's first story.***

* * *

** Beginning Arc Part 1: The Invader Sara Osborne**

In the Smash Mansion, everyone was doing their thing. Mario was cleaning up the floor of the entrance hallway with Samus. They had cleaning duty. As they were done, they wiped the sweat off their foreheads.

"Whew! That was-a hard work!" Mario said.

"Yeah, it was," Samus replied. "But at least no one needs to see this floor dirty now."

"Yeah-e. You got-a that right!" Then Link, Ike, and Marth appeared.

"Wow, this floor looks brand new!" Marth complimented.

Samus chuckled. "It was a pain, but we did it!"

Ike chuckled with her. "I could've been on cleaning duty! I'd hardly break a sweat while cleaning the whole floor."

"Heh. You would-e!" Suddenly, a bright light appeared outside of the mansion. Everyone covered their eyes from the bright light. It disappeared. Everyone was confused on what just happened.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed. "What was-a that?!"

"I'm asking myself the same thing..." Ike added.

"Maybe I can check it out?" Samus suggested.

"I don't know, for one thing, it could be dangerous..." Marth said.

"I've SEEN dangerous things, so this'll be a piece of cake." Samus got to the door.

"Be-a careful, Samus," Mario said.

"I will." Samus got her helmet on, opened the door, and went outside.

Outside, she saw a girl around 13 years of age who just woke up. She looked like she was holding something. What was it? Samus got a little closer. _Maybe she's a newcomer? _Samus thought. _No, he would've announced that...so then, who is she? _Samus saw the item the girl's holding. It was a ball of light. The girl whispered, "I must...spread the truth...of God...and defeat Satan..." and threw it in the air and it shone brightly once again. Samus covered her eyes again. When the brightness disappeared, Samus suddenly felt different. Her head was aching. _What the hell?!_ She stepped forward, although...Samus wasn't controlling that. _What the-what's happening to me?! _she thought in shock. She stepped toward the girl. The girl looked at her. Samus suddenly said, "Hey there pretty girl." _Huh?! How the hell am I saying that?! _Suddenly, Samus turned into a "lesban librul" named "Samas". The real Samus wasn't in her body anymore and so came the lesbian the girl wanted her to be.

Inside the mansion, Mario, Marth, Ike, and Link looked at the situation through a crack at the door.

"You think I'm pretty?" the mysterious girl asked.

"Who's-a she?" Mario asked.

Ike shrugged. "Maybe a newcomer?"

"An assist trophy?" Marth guessed.

Link did not like the look of the situation. _Something's fishy... _he thought.

"Yeah," "Samus" said. "You're the most hottest girl I've ever seen."

Mario, Ike, Marth, and Link said in union, "Huh?" Suddenly, "Samus" took off her helmet. The girl got up on her tippy-toes and made out with her.

"What the-" Mario said before pain struck his head. He screamed.

"Mario?!" Ike, Marth, and Link said in union. They had pain struck to their heads too. They all screamed. Suddenly, they weren't themselves anymore. They were "Christens" named "Link", "Math", and "Icke". Mario became a "Christen" named "Mary". This was a start to the fall of the Smash World.

* * *

Over time, everyone in the Smash Mansion became "Christens" and "Libruls". All the smashers weren't themselves anymore. They were part of the girl's imagination. Real-life places appeared and real-life people appeared too. The girl's imagination went wild and invaded the entire Smash World. This was her "Mission from God". Also, a certain king of the devils appeared: Satan. He was all of the girl's imagination. There was real-life people she knew that were there too, like her "best friend" Lauren, a girl named Becky, her teacher named Ms. Dawson or Tiffany, her brother Josh, and the president of the United States Barrack Obama. They were all there because of her imagination. Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy and Master Chief from Halo were there too because of the same thing. This was the invasion. This was Sara Osborne's invasion.

However, some smashers got out of being part of Sara's imagination and got into hiding. Master Hand was free from Sara's grasp and leaded the survivors to safety. They were all in a small but safe place out of Smashville. The survivors were Lucas, Pit, Sonic, Lucario, Pikachu, Toon Link, and Snake. The rest were still in Sara's imagination.

Lucas was rocking back and forth in a corner of a room. Everyone else was eating dinner. He was still scarred and sad from what he's experienced. Unlike the others that got over it, he was still grieving about it. "N-Ness..." he whimpered.

"Lucas, aren't you going to eat?" Pit asked.

"N-no...I'm not hungry..." He was grieving over Ness still being in Sara's control. Ness was like a brother to him. He lost his very best friend to the 13-year-old invader.

"Pit, Lucas is still grieving over Ness and that horrible experience Sara put us through," Toon Link said.

Pit sighed. "I know that, but he should at least eat something!"

"I think Lucas should suck it up and eat," Snake said.

"Snake! That was mean! Lucas has ears you know!" Sonic yelled at him.

Lucario was eating a hamburger and mind-told Snake, _He's just a kid. Give him a break._ Snake snarled at was eating a small amount of Pokémon food.

"Pi...pika? (So...what now?)" Pikachu asked.

Lucario mind-translate to everyone, _Pikachu asked so what now? _

"We're still waiting for Master Hand to come back," Sonic said to Pikachu. "He's looking for a solution to this mess."

"Pi. Pika! (Oh. Okay!)" Pikachu replied.

"I-I hope he could find it soon..." Lucas muttered. Then Master Hand appeared in the room with something.

_Master Hand! What did you find? _Lucario mind-asked him.

"I think I found a solution to this problem," he said. Everyone in the room was shocked.

Lucas stood up from the corner. "D-does that mean I can get Ness back?!" he asked.

"Yes," Master Hand answered as he opened his palm to reveal a laptop. Snake took it and opened it. The laptop instantly showed a girl with biracial skin, black curly hair, one brown eye, one light-blue eye, and a small scar on her right cheek followed by a tattoo of a raindrop. She wore a black and light-blue jacket that said "Misty Rain" on it, navy blue jeans, and sneakers that matched the jacket. She had a sword in a case on her back and an axe next to her. She was in a rainy background and was smiling. Everyone looked at the picture. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Misty?!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him puzzled.

"Misty?" they all said.

"You've met her, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Master Hand asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I've met her! In a commentary, I was with her and other videogame characters!"

"Really?" everyone asked.

"Yes. Anyway, this girl goes by the name 'Misty Rain the Female Warrior'," Master Hand explained. "She was doing a commentary on Sara's invasion. Due to her thoughts, she could be the one who could fix all of this."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Her Yangire side even proves it."

"She looks like she can take care of things," Snake said.

"Trust me, her Yangire side is her ultimate form. She can handle herself."

"Yeah, she seems capable. I mean, look at that sword and axe!" Toon Link added.

_This girl_..._I can see it... _Lucario thought.

"How are we going to get this girl?" Lucas asked.

Master Hand thought for a minute and said, "I think I have an idea..."

* * *

**And that was part one of this beginning arc! How was it?**

**R&amp;R, follow and favorite! I know this is about Strollara and the archive is full of insults to her, but I wanted to make this happen.**

**I'll see you all later! ;)**


	2. The Only Hope, Misty Rain

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**princesslolitatheorca654: Thanks for your review!**

**Naynay101: Thanks for your review!**

**SmashStuff: Thanks for your review!**

**Shalgrove: I'm with you!**

* * *

**Beginning Arc Part 2: The Only Hope, Misty Rain**

"This! Is! Survival of the Fittest!" a girl sang. "This! Is! Do or die! This! Is! The Winner takes it all, so take it all-al-al-al-al-al-all!" She was on her laptop typing up an author's note on a chapter of her Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh from God commentary. She and other videogame characters were waiting for a girl named Rosalind Starling to pick up some guests the girl requested to bring.

"Well, I'm gonna go play Smash Bros. Brawl," the girl said as she got off her bed and exited the room.

"Can I play?" asked Kasumi. "After all, you taught me how to handle a...Wii remote?"

The girl turned to her and smiled. "Sure."

"Yay!" Kasumi joined her as she went to her little brother's room. In the room, her little brother was watching Netflix on his iPod.

"Hey, Josh," the girl said. The little boy looked up at her, not noticing Kasumi. "We need to use the Wii."

"Oooookay," he whined. "I'll have to get out of my room again..." He got up and left his room.

"Uh, that was a little unnecessary, okay..." the girl muttered.

"So, um, can we play, Misty?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The girl calls herself Misty Rain the Female Warrior. She's a friendly tomboy who loves anime, videogames, and food. She's a Christian who doesn't follow the "homophobic" part of her religion, which made her unique. Ever since she found about the infamous fanfiction Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh from God, she now hates the author Sara with a passion. Not only making her religion look bad, but being a, how Rosalind describes her, b*tch wh*re *sshole. Super Smash Brothers was her childhood, and that author ruined it for her.

Misty got the Wii Remotes and Nun-chucks and inserted the Super Smash Bros. Brawl disc in. She got to the Wii Menu and got to the game itself. Kasumi smiled. "I can't wait!" The opening came up and Misty sang to it, even though she has no clue what it means. They got to the main menu of the game.

"What mode should we go into?" Misty asked the kunoichi.

"Brawl!" she answered. Misty went to the Brawl section and the character select screen came up. The two girls began to choose their characters.

"Choosing as Zelda, baby!" Misty said to herself. As she pressed the A button, Zelda was selected, but her Wii Remote made no noise. "Weird..." Kasumi choose Peach and experienced the same thing.

"Are the Wii Remotes acting weird again?" she asked. Misty shrugged.

"Well, we should choose a stage," Misty said, changing the subject. The stage selection screen appeared. Misty was choosing through a selection of stages she loved.

"Um...choose the nature-looking one!" Kasumi suggested.

"There's two stages like that."

"The one that looks more 3D-looking." Misty went to that stage and pressed A. It was selected and the two girls waited...and waited...and waited...

"Man, this is loading longer than usual..." Misty stated.

"Yeah, it is...why though?" Kasumi asked.

"Maybe the Wii's half-asleep?"

They waited...and waited...and waited...AND WAITED...

Misty was getting tired of waiting, so she stood up from the bed she and Kasumi was sitting on.

"Where are you going, Misty?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm gonna make something to eat," she said as she exited the room.

"Can you make me one too?!" shouted the kunoichi.

"Sure!" Misty accepted. The biracial girl went into the kitchen. She saw her brother's iPod on the counter. Maybe he left and went to hang out with his friends. She got a bag of gluten-free bread, a JIF Whip mint chocolate spread, a marshmallow spread, and a knife. She began to prepare the meal for her and Kasumi. She hummed a Hollywood Undead song while doing it. She finished her famous "Sweet Tooth" sandwiches for her and Kasumi. She put them in two plates and carried them to the room. The game was STILL LOADING.

"Dang! What's up with this game today?!" Misty exclaimed as she gave Kasumi her sandwich.

"It's weird! When is it-" Suddenly, it stopped loading at went to the stage. However, Zelda and Peach didn't appear. But it went on like it was normal. The two girls were confused. Leon went into the room to check the girls.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I think this game is jacking up," Misty said. Leon took a look at the TV and saw what they saw.

"Maybe it's just a glitch," he stated. Suddenly, the screen went black.

"Whatph the hecm?!" Misty shouted with her mouth full. "Whatph's up wiff the Wiiph todam?!" Then, out of nowhere, Master Hand appeared.

"Whoa! What is he doing-" Everything suddenly turned dark.

"What the hell?!" Leon shouted. "Another damn blackout?!" After a moment of silence, everything went back to normal. No one was killed fortunately. But there was one problem...Misty was missing.

"M-Misty?!" Kasumi exclaimed as she looked all around the room to find her friend. "MISTY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Damn it!" Leon screamed. "We f*cking lost her!" The remaining videogame characters arrived at the room.

"What?!" exclaimed Lucina. "Misty is MISSING?!"

"How the hell did that even happen?!" Chrom added.

"I'm asking myself the same damn question!" Leon said. Everyone was freaking out over Misty's sudden disappearance. Suddenly, they heard a crashing sound at Misty's room. Rosalind is here...

"F*ck," Leon muttered. "How are we going to explain to Rosalind about this?"

Kasumi looked like she was about to cry. "Misty..."

* * *

The warrior girl appeared in the survivors' shelter, unconscious. The survivors looked at her.

"S-so this is her?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Lucas," Master Hand answered. "This is Misty Rain."

"I hope the others didn't see her suddenly disappear out of the blue..." Sonic said.

"That'd be a mess," Snake added.

"Everyone. I am going to turn Misty into a pokémon," the large white hand announced.

_And why would that be? _Lucario mind-asked him.

"She is a human and she is in the videogame world now. Unlike Sara, she doesn't have the power to exist as a normal human being. She will soon die if she stays here too long as a human being."

"Pika pika. (Good point.)" Pikachu said. "Pikachu pi? (What pokémon though?)"

"Her most favorite pokémon. You will see." Master Hand took the unconscious girl and performed a magical thing on her. She slowly and slowly became a Servine. As a Servine, she had the small scar now on her eye and the raindrop tattoo on her right side. She still wore her custom jacket and still had her sword in the case on her back. Her axe was still in her bag she had. This was the new Misty Rain the Female Warrior.

"We should probably give her some rest so she can have enough energy to take on Sara," Pit suggested.

"I will do that." Master Hand left with the new Misty.

Snake crossed his arms. "I hope she's as good as Sonic says she is."

"I think she is," said Toon Link. "We'll just need to wait and see."

"I know Misty will do her best. Trust me." Sonic smiled at everyone. "Everything will be just fine."

* * *

Misty was shivering, seeing darkness all around her. _It's so cold... _she thought. Suddenly, a picture of Jeff the Killer appear in her dream. Her eyes shot open. "No Jeff! Don't-" she shouted out loud before realizing she's not in her room. She also felt different. She felt...smaller. She leapt out of the bed she was in and looked around. Really, there's nothing in the room to look at but the walls. _Where am I? _she thought. She saw a door, so she went to it. However, as she extended her arm to the knob, she suddenly saw that it's only a spiky leaf. Her eyes widened. She looked at both her arms. Both of them were spiky leaves.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "How did this happen?!" Then the door opened. She backed away and took out her sword. The person who opened the door was Lucario. Misty became puzzled.

_It's okay, I don't bite, _he mind-said to her.

Misty was too shocked to know what's going on. "What the-?!"

_Come with me, _he said, gesturing her to come to him. Misty had no idea what was going on, but Lucario IS one of her most favorite Pokémon, so she put her sword back into it's case and followed Lucario out of the room.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked.

_Master Hand will tell you everything, _Lucario mind-replied. Misty almost shot back when he said "Master Hand".

"Master Hand?" she said. They went into what looks like a dining room. Misty's eyes widened as she saw Lucas, Toon Link, Pit, Sonic, Snake, Pikachu, and Master Hand himself. _Whoa... _was all that Misty could think of. She can't believe her eyes...or her anything at the moment. Her favorite Smashers...right in front of her. But Master Hand, she disliked him well. Still, she was just amazed at this.

"Welcome to the Smash World, Misty Rain the Female Warrior," Master Hand greeted her.

* * *

**Done! What do you think?**

**This was supposed to be posted yesterday. Sorry. :(**

**R&amp;R and F&amp;F and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Getting Into The Smash Mansion

**I'm back with the third part of the beginning arc! Enjoy!**

**SmashStuff: Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine...I think.**

***This chapter may be long...***

* * *

**Beginning Arc Part 3: Getting Into The Smash Mansion**

Misty didn't know how to react to this. She's just so...surprised by all of this. And there was Sonic! He was here this whole time! But one question appeared in her mind.

"Why am I here?" she asked Master Hand.

"Well Misty. I have stolen Sara's laptop and found you in it. I've read your commentary and I thought you were the one," Master Hand explained.

"Sara" struck Misty hard. She knows who Sara is. What also shocked her was that Master Hand can READ. He READ her commentary! READ!

"Sara?" Misty said. "As in...Sara Osborne?"

"Yes, the one who've you been calling 'Strollara' in your commentary," Master Hand replied. "She took over the Smash World and there's nothing we can do about it. Your commentary proved to me that you have the chance to end the girl's reign. Misty, we want you to end Sara and her reign before it's too late."

Misty's lips pursed. "I made the commentary for fun. I never knew it would be the reason I'm here."

"Actually Misty, I told everyone about you," Sonic said. "Everyone thinks you can stop Sara for good." The servine bit her lip. Her favorite videogame characters talked good about her, but she kind of felt uncomfortable with that a little.

"Pl-please..." Lucas murmured. "Sh-she's got Ness...and Ness is my only best friend..." Misty felt bad for Lucas. The tone in his voice got her. Maybe an adventure to defeat an offensive Mary Sue doesn't sound so bad. After all, she loves adventures. The servine smiled and said, "Okay. I'll do it." Almost everyone shot back.

"You're ACTUALLY going to do this?!" Snake shouted. Misty nodded.

"That's great!" Pikachu said. Misty was surprised that she can hear Pikachu SPEAK. Why?

_Are you sure about this? _Lucario mind-asked her. _Sara is overpowered. You might not be able to beat her._

"Well, I can beat the living crap out of her and die trying. Either way, I'll save the Smash World!" Misty said at her defense. Lucario smiled.

"Very good. Thank you for accepting my offer," the giant white hand said.

"Y-yes! Thank you so much!" Lucas added, quickly bowing down to her. She felt a little good about herself. Yeah, she'll have to battle the OP Mary Sue face-to-face, but helping the surviving Smashers out, restoring the Smash World to peace, and having an adventure? She will have the best time of her life!

"So, when are we leaving?" the servine asked.

Everyone looked puzzled. "'We'?"

"Yeah, no use staying in this place. I could clear out the whole Smash Mansion so you guys have somewhere to stay."

"That doesn't sound bad," Sonic said. "But you'll be facing the rest of the Smashers. Are you up for it, Misty?"

"Pssh, please. I'm up for ANYTHING!"

Sonic smiled. "Ha! That's the Misty I know!"

"But just how are you going to sneak in?" Snake questioned.

"I may not be the best when it comes to stealth games, but I know what I can do, so trust me."

_Like I said, I can see this girl doing it, _Lucario mind-said to Snake. _I have faith in her._

"Yay! We can get the mansion back!" Pikachu cheered.

"We can lead you back to Smashville since the mansion's there," Pit offered.

"Yeah!" added Toon Link.

Misty smiled once again. "Thank you! Thank you all! I'll try my very best!" Everyone was ready to go and they all exited the home to start the adventure of a life-time.

* * *

Sara was in the mansion with her "boyfriend" Link, her "friend" Lauren, and Lauren's "boyfriend" Ike (AKA "Icke"). Master Chief was guarding the whole mansion. The Smashers were doing what Sara imagines them doing. Like the "lesban libruls" having "lesban sax" or "gay libruls" having "gay sax". She and the others that were with her were just going to the stadium where the Smashers brawl. Sara and the others were talking about how they hate the "lesban and gay libruls" in the mansion. Suddenly, Master Chief ran to them.

"Master Chief? What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"There are people spotted in the town!" Master Chief answered. "They must be liberals since there was Pit, Toon Link, Solid Snake, Pikachu, Lucario, Lucas and Sonic!"

Sara, Lauren, Link, and Ike gasped. "No! They're back! We must do something!" Link suggested.

"Okay," Sara said.

"Also, there's a Pokémon with them," Chief added. "A green Pokémon with a scar, a tattoo, a sword, and an axe."

"That must be the leader of the liberal group!" Lauren stated.

"Yeah, it sounds like it!" Ike added.

"We must get ready to beat them!" Sara commanded.

"Okay." Lauren, Link, and Ike went off to tell the "Christen" Smashers that "libruls" are coming and there's a leader. Sara got out her dad's shotgun and readied her "powers from God". She was ready to beat the "libruls". When all the "Christen" Smasher arrived, Sara told a few to guard the outside of the mansion, some to guard the indoor entrance, and the rest to guard the main hall with her. It was time to take the "libruls" down.

* * *

Misty and the survivors saw the mansion from far. They saw the brainwashed Smashers guarding the outside of it.

"...Crap..." Misty muttered.

"Wh-what should we do?!" Lucas whispered.

"Uh..."

"Seriously? I thought you were up for this," Snake grumbled.

"Actually, Pit could fly us up one-by-one on top of it. I can see an entrance from there," Misty said.

"Not a bad idea!" Sonic agreed. "It could actually work!"

"But my wings make noise and feathers fall off from it," Pit said.

Misty turned to the angel. "Well, can you fly faster?"

"I could ask Lady Palutena to make me fly faster." Pit began to shut his eyes and talk to Palutena. Soon, his wings glowed blue. "Okay, this will only be for a short time. So we need to do this quickly." Everyone nodded. Pit began to pick up Misty and flew high and quickly went to the roof of the mansion. He dropped her off on it and flied back to get the others. Master Hand carried Snake, flew up high, and slowly flew to the roof. Misty looked down at the "Christen" Smashers guarding the door.

"Sheesh, I guess everyone is stereotypically clueless," Misty said quietly. She then looked down at a glass circle thing on the roof and saw the other "Christen" Smashers with Sara and Lauren in the middle. "Okay, we JUST need something that distract everyone inside and outside the mansion so we can go in."

"Wh-what are we going to use?" Lucas asked.

"We could use one of Snake's grenades or missile. You got any 'controlled' type of grenades or missiles?" Misty asked Snake.

Snake checked his weapons and replied, "I got one grenade I can launch from far away."

The servine nodded. "That should be good enough." Snake got out his grenade launcher and put his "controllable" grenade in there. He aimed it at a far enough distance for the "Christen" Smashers to notice. In a second, he shot it out in that distance, catching the brainwashed Smashers' attention. They all went to it. Misty looked down to see if Sara and the other smashers were gone. All the "Christens" did. Sara was still there with her shotgun.

"Seriously?! She's not gone?!" Sonic whispered-shouted.

Misty face-palmed. "Great, I think she got suspicious..."

Suddenly, Lucario was charging up his aura ball. He then shot it at the glass window circle thing, breaking it and making the area covered in dark aura in progress. _Sara shouldn't see from the dark, so it'll be fine. _Master Hand carried everyone down at the dark aura-filled room.

"I know you liberals are here!" Sara shouted. Master Hand was still carrying everyone slowly and carefully out of the room. All of a sudden, a bright light shone all over the room.

"Crap!" shouted Misty.

"We need to go!" Master Hand said as he was floating away with the group very quickly. But it was too late. The dark aura cleared and Sara saw all of them.

"There you are, liberals!" she shouted, pointing at the group. "Trying to rape everyone so they can become gays and lesbians?"

_As always, Strollara'__s retarded, _Misty thought.

Sara looked at the warrior servine. "You must be the lesbian leader of this liberal group!"

Misty's eyes turned into Yangire-like eyes and she gritted on her teeth. "What did you just call me?"

Sonic sweat-dropped at Misty. "Here comes her Yangire form..."

"You've got the wrong idea, missy. I am not a lesbian," Misty said, her Yangire eyes almost disappearing.

"You lead a group of liberals! And you're wearing a boy jacket, so you MUST be a lesbian!" The servine's Yangire eyes appeared again.

"You know what? Screw it!" Snake yelled as he got his missile launcher and shot a missile at Sara. However, she dodged it. Pit and Toon Link aimed their bows at her and shot them, yet she dodged again. She shot her shotgun a few times. Master Hand dodged them quickly since the group was on him still. Lucas shot his PK-Fire at the "Christen" girl. but she dodged it YET AGAIN. She shot her shotgun again at the group, but the bullets were blocked by Misty's sword. Her Yangire eyes weren't there anymore, but she had the look of a hero on her face.

"How can you block my bullets?!" Sara exclaimed, still shooting at Misty.

"Be-cause-" Misty said, blocking every bullet. "You-are-a-JERK!" One bullet bounced off of the sword and went to Sara. The girl dodged it.

"I'm not a jerk! YOU'RE a jerk!"

"There's just no reasoning with you, isn't there?"

Sara growled. "I won't lose to you! When we meet again, I WILL defeat you, lesbian liberal leader!"

The warrior servine's eyes got Yangire again and she gripped on her sword hard. Sara ran away. "WHAT?! GET THE F*CK BACK HERE, YOU COWARDLY B*TCH!" Yangire Misty yelled. Sonic held her back.

"Let her go Misty!" he said, trying to hold the mad servine. "At least she's going to be out of the mansion!" Misty Rain calmed down a little, her Yangire eyes almost disappearing again. Master Hand let everyone go on the ground.

"We have our mansion back," he announced. "And Sara won't be getting it back anytime soon."

Misty gripped on her sword. "I could've stopped her."

"Well, your Yangire side might destroy the whole mansion in the progress," Sonic stated.

Misty sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Master Hand continued, "Misty, you are chosen to take Sara down and restore the Smash World to normal. However, you cannot do this alone. You need a few allies to help you with your journey."

Misty frowned, but shrugged. "Okay then. Can I choose?"

"Go ahead." Misty began to choose who to bring. After a couple of minutes, she said, "Lucario, Lucas, and Sonic."

Lucas shot back. "W-wait! Why me?!"

"'Cause I want you to be stronger!" Misty answered, smiling. "I mean, if you want Ness back, you need to be strong, right?" Lucas smiled a little.

"I g-guess so. Okay, I'll go. I...I hope I don't get in the way."

"I'd be glad to be with you, Misty!" Sonic said, doing his regular smiling and thumbs-up pose.

_I guess going with you wouldn't be so bad, _Lucario stated. _I'll provide the strength of the group._

"Alright. I wish you all good luck," the giant white hand said.

"So, that's it? Well, we'll be going on then." Misty turned until Master Hand said, "Wait!" She turned back to him.

"I forgot to tell you. You need to restore all the Smashers back to normal, collect the Powerful 5 items, and then strike Sara down."

Misty raised a brow. "The Powerful 5? What's that?"

"The 5 powerful items from 5 Nintendo games: Mario, Metroid, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, and Kirby," Sonic explained. "Master Hand said to everyone that if something dangerous comes to this world, those 5 will 'cleanse the evil away'."

"Oh." Misty understood. She's watched enough cartoons and anime to know where this is going.

"Okay, Master Hand. I'll do that," she said to him.

Master Hand (if he had a mouth) smiled. "Great. Now, you may start off this journey."

"Whoo! Alright! Let's go group!" Misty said to her chosen group members. They all walked away and exited out of the mansion.

"Are you sure that girl can beat Sara?" Snake asked. "She can squash her like a bug."

"I have faith in her," Master Hand said.

"And if she loses?" Toon Link questioned.

"Then this whole world will be lost." Outside, the grenade exploded.

* * *

**Done! What do you think? This was a little rushed. Hopefully, the other chapter won't be.**

**R&amp;R and F&amp;F and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	4. The Enemies' Plan

**Whoop! Three days until my birthday! Here's part 1 of this new arc! Enjoy!**

**pokemon rhoades: Dit-to. **

**Shalgrove: Yep. All yeps.**

**Guest: I think she reveals that in her story somehow.**

* * *

**The Giant Shroom Arc Part 1: The Enemies' Plan**

Sara and her "Christen" "friends" were practically LIVING in a nearby Chick-Fil-A, eating every meal there was. As for the "libruls", they went back to Subspace to see Satan. Let's focus on the "libruls" for now.

"Ah, a newcomer?" their "lord" Satan said. He was just informed about Misty Rain and the group.

"No," Zelda said. "Crazy Hand would've informed us."

"So she's an intruder?"

"Maybe," Ganondorf added. "She's not supposed to be here."

"Hmm..." Satan was a little surprised by all of this. Misty wasn't supposed to be in this world. How did she get here?

Obama and Sara's science teacher, Mr. Jonson, appeared. "Lord Satan?" they both said.

"There's an intruder here," the king of the devils explained.

"An intruder?!" Obama said.

"What now?" Mr. Jonson added.

"I'm thinking of something you two." Satan was thinking up of a plan.

"Right. Sorry for disturbing you."

The king of devils began to think and think, then he came up with an idea. "This might work well..."

"What is it, Lord Satan?" Wario asked.

He let out a deep sigh and announced, "We will need to team up with the Christians to beat her."

Everyone's eyes widened. "What?! Team up with the Christians?!"

Satan sighed. "It's the only way to beat her. Hell, she might go for the Powerful 5 items to remove all of us."

"No! That can't happen!" Meta Knight said. "We're NOT teaming up with those Christians!"

"But the world would be doomed if we don't team up with them and the intruder gets her hands on those items!" Pokémon Trainer pointed out.

"Good point."

"Alright then. I'll transport to the Chick-Fil-A Sara and the Christians are." Satan disappeared in flames.

* * *

Sara, Lauren, Link, Tiffany, Sara's brother Josh, and Ike were eating the chicken sandwiches, discussing how to defeat the "librul" group and their "lesban librul leder".

"Maybe she wanted to rape you Sara," Link said. "I'll make sure she doesn't!"

"Thank you Link," Sara said.

"Yeah, we'll help you too!" Lauren, Ike, Tiffany, and Josh added.

"Thank you all. We will defeat that lesbian liberal and her group of liberals so my mission from God won't be interrupted!" Suddenly, flames appeared in the restaurant. Everyone stood still. The flames disappeared and revealed Satan. Sara's eyes widened.

"Satan!" she shouted. She got out her shotgun and aimed it at the devil.

"Wait, Sara," he said. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Liar!" She pulled the trigger, but the bullet was caught by Satan's fingers. "What?! How did you stop that bullet?!"

"Sara, you need to listen to me-" Satan said before getting cut off. Link got in front of her and drew out his sword.

"We're not listening to a single word you say!" he yelled. Every "Christen" Smasher readied their weapons to fight Satan. He sighed.

"WE WANT TO TEAM UP WITH YOU ALL SO WE CAN GET RID OF THE LIBERAL GROUP!" he shouted. Sara's eyes widened again. She put her shotgun back.

"You mean the liberal group led by that lesbian leader?" she asked.

_I'm pretty sure she's not a lesbian, _Satan thought. _But anyway... _"Yes. She's planning to 'save' this world by collecting the Powerful 5 and ending your mission from God. If we could work together, we may take her down with the liberal group as well. What do you say?" Sara began to think. She calls herself a "Christen", so she can't trust the king of the devils. But after what he said about Misty and the survivors, he could be trusted. Only to take down the liberal group, that's it. Sara looked at Satan and answered, "Okay, we'll team up with you."

The "Christens" shot back in shock. "WHAT?!"

"But only to take down the liberal group! After that, I'll kill you!" she added.

Satan sighed once again. But anything to get rid of the intruders. "That's a promise." The "Christens" gasped.

Sara smirked. "Good. Now where's the Powerful 5?"

"The Giant Shroom is in The Plain, the Metroid Statue is in The Research Facility, the Ocarina of Time is in The Forest, the Ancient Pokéball is in The Ruins, and the Warpstar of Happiness is on the Halberd," Satan informed.

"Well, okay then. We'll send our people in those places to protect the items and defeat the liberal group!"

Satan nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Okay! So let's go!"

"Yeah!" said everyone.

* * *

Rosalind was shocked of the news of Misty Rain missing. "How the f*ck did she disappear?!" she asked. Everyone shrugged. "Gosh f*cking d*mn it! And I brought guests too!"

Kasumi thought of an idea. "We can read without her. She'd let us do that."

"Ugh, I guess you're right...but's it's kinda no fun without Misty!"

"Well, we'll just have to deal with it," Leon said.

"Oh, I hope Misty comes back," Kasumi muttered.

Lucina patted her shoulder. "She'll be back, I know it." Kasumi smiled a little bit.

"Well, let's get this sh*t started!" Rosalind said as she let the guests out of the bus.

...

Later, after reading a chapter, Lucina and Kasumi used Misty's laptop to explore around the internet. They suddenly saw news of missing people. They clicked on that and saw a list of missing people. Their eyes widened as they saw familiar names:

Lauren

Tiffany Dawson

Jonson

Barack Obama

And the pictures told them everything. Sara must've kidnapped them and put them into her story! Everything made sense now! Kasumi came up with a conclusion.

"What if Misty is in the story...?" she stated.

"Oh gods no..." Lucina breathed out.

* * *

**Stopping here. What do you think? Sorry that this is short.**

**This might go rated M for language and bloody content. Should this be rated T or rated M?**

**R&amp;R, F&amp;F, and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	5. To The Plains We'll Go!

**Whooo! My birthday's here! Here's the second part of this arc! Enjoy! And this will be rated M when the time comes.**

**pokemon rhoades: Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine. I'll destroy Strollara extra hard for you.**

**SmashStuff: Huh? I don't get it...**

**Blazeingheroine: I think so. I haven't watched the anime in a while now.**

* * *

** The Giant Shroom Arc Part 2: To The Plains We'll Go!**

Misty, Lucas, Lucario, and Sonic stopped at a restaurant in Smashville to eat there for a little bit and packed some food up for the trip. Misty got a table sheet while Sonic got the food and drinks available. They placed the food and drinks on it and the servine tied the table sheet up to make it look like a homemade bag. She tried to carry it, but it was too heavy for her. Lucario decided to pick it up since he was strong enough. As they finished eating, they got out of the restaurant and walked out of Smashville.

"So...where are we going?" Misty asked.

"Um...where was the Giant Shroom at?" Lucas added.

Lucario sighed. _At The Plains, _he answered. _You know where that is, right Misty? _

"Well, it's just..." The servine bit her lip. "I don't know where to go that leads to The Plain..."

"Ah, really, Misty?" Sonic asked, a little disappointed at her.

"Hey! I'm sorry!"

The blue hedgehog sighed. "I know where to go. Just follow me." Everyone nodded as they followed Sonic.

...

Misty was getting tired of walking a lot. They saw grass, which is good, since they maybe close to The Plain, but Misty couldn't feel her feet anymore. She wondered how Lucas made it this far without looking tired.

"We're almost there! Hang on!" Sonic said as if he was carrying everyone, although he isn't.

"I'm getting tired..." Misty whined.

_How old are you? 12? _Lucario asked.

"I'm a teenager."

"I'm also kind of getting tired..." Lucas said.

Sonic sighed. "We're almost there. We just have to-" Suddenly, a primid came out of nowhere and tackled Sonic.

"Sonic!" Misty cried. Then, she used a Vine Whip to kill it. Fluff came out of it as it died. Sonic got off of it.

"Whoa, nice one Misty!" the blue hedgehog said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Thanks!" So she guessed that's ONE of her Pokémon moves. Suddenly, more and more primids appeared. They surrounded the group. Misty got out her sword and got into a battle position. Sonic, Lucas, and Lucario got into battle positions too. The army of primids slowly came to them. Misty made the first move by swinging her swrod at a primid, chopping its head off in progress. Then the primids began to attack. Lucas used his P.K powers to beat at least a quarter of them, Sonic got into his ball form and shredded through the live stuffed creatures, and Lucario used his aura and Pokémon moves on the primids. Misty was slicing every primid she saw. That didn't stop the primid army as more of them came up.

"Gosh freaking dang it!" the servine interjected. "There's WAY too many of them!"

"I know!" Lucas said while hitting one of the primids with his PK Fire. "What is this madness?!"

_We need to do something about this! _Lucario said, hitting several primids with his aura ball. Misty had an idea. She looked back at her tail. _Oh, so I'm a Servine, _she thought to herself. _Gah! Not important! Come on... _Leaves started to swirl around Misty's tail. She grinned as she was ready to let it all out.

"Everyone!" she called out. "Stay back! I'm going to do something crazy!" Before the group even turned back, Misty let out a Leaf Tornado to all of the primids. The stuffed living creatures got caught into the tornado. The tornado swooshed away with them, going far and far into the distance.

"Whoa!" Lucas exclaimed. "That was so cool! How did you do that?!"

Misty shrugged. "I just have a now serperior named Ellen and she has that move still, so I thought, what the heck?"

"That was awesome!" Sonic said.

_That must be a powerful move of yours, _Lucario added. _Is it Ellen's powerful move? _Misty nodded.

"Okay, well, that was tiring and over with," she stated. "We should stop here and rest a little."

"Wh-what if one of Sara's servants plans a sneak attack on us?" Lucas asked.

Misty got into thinking. She then said, "Lucario, if you don't mind."

Lucario nodded. _I'll keep watch of any danger that lurks here. _Misty opened the handmade bag of food and drinks and laid it on the ground. The group was taking their break now.

* * *

Kasumi and Lucina told everyone about what they saw earlier. Eyes were widened.

"God..." Leon muttered. "When is she going to come back?" The two girls shrugged.

"Gods, I hope Misty survives..." Chrom said.

"Yeah, us too," Lucina and Kasumi said in union. Rosalind entered the room.

"Hey guys!" Rosalind said. "We need to get the f*ck outta here!"

Everyone looked puzzled. "Why?" asked Lucina.

"Well, let's just say I ran into Misty's mom and sh*t went down. Now let's get the f*ck outta here!" Lucina got Misty's laptop. Everyone went through the hole in Misty's room (that Rosalind made, thanks to her "excellent" driving skills.) and ran away.

"How the hell did Misty's mom SEE you?!" Chrom asked, curious and mad.

"I was just getting some candy and she just saw me and thought I had her for some f*cking reason!" Rosalind explained. "I think I parked my bus somewhere around here..."

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Pretty short. How was it? I think the next one will have more action.**

**R&amp;R, F&amp;F, and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;) *I enjoyed my birthday. Yummy gluten-free chocolate cake for me~!**


	6. Lucario vs Cloud and Chief

**Here's the third part! Enjoy! One thing I need to tell you: I told my mom about Sara. She said Sara's disgusting. I agree with her. Do you? *Don't ask me why I told my mom about her.***

**pokemon rhoades: Aw, really? I always get cake for my birthday. I'll kill her with a MK10 fatality, no worries. ;)**

**SmashStuff: I've been around Rosalind a lot and her mouth belongs to an unflushed toilet, so I've heard worse.**

**blazeingheroine: They in BIG trouble now! xD**

* * *

**The Giant Shroom Arc Part 3: Lucario vs. Cloud and Chief**

Nighttime fell in the Smash World and everyone but Lucario was sleeping. The steel fighting pokémon was still keeping watch of any danger that could be around. So far, there's none. He was using his power to sense anything that's around. He sensed innocent forest creatures. Nothing bad about them. He started thinking about his last trainer. Joe...was that his name? He knew it started with a J. He was a good trainer since he found him as a Riolu. He evolved into a lucario when Joe was 15 or 16 years old. He liked Joe. Misty reminded him of Joe...before he turned 18.

Lucario's train of thought was interrupted by a person he sensed from far away. He stood up from the ground and traveled to the spot the person was at. A male figure with spiky hair. He had a large, heavy-looking sword on the back of him. Lucario knew who it was. Cloud Strife from the Final Fantasy. It looks like he's still brainwashed from Sara. He was going to sneak attack him, but Cloud suddenly appeared behind him.

"Found you, liberal," he whispered to him. He swung his sword at the blue and black pokémon, but he dodged it. He needs to fight this FF character quickly and quietly. He didn't want the whole group to be awake.

_So Cloud, still being Sara's slave? _Lucario asked.

"Wait, you can talk in my mind?!" Cloud said in surprise. "...Never mind. I'm here to kill your lesbian leader and capture your group so they can become Christians."

Lucario sweat-dropped. _I can assure you that Misty is NOT a lesbian. _

"You liberals always lie!" Cloud swung his sword at Lucario, but he parried that and hit Cloud's chest. Cloud got a little off balance. He swung his sword at the blue and black pokémon again, but he then used Double Team to manipulate him. While Cloud hit the copy, Lucario did a slide kick behind him. The blonde-haired man fell to the ground. He stood up. "You're strong for a liberal!" Lucario smirked.

_Am I now? _Suddenly, Lucario felt something piercing his side. He covered it, wincing.

"You're not sneak attacking us now," said an armored man. Lucario knew him. Master Chief from Halo.

_2 against 1? I'm up for it, _Lucario said, grinning.

"We'll win and you'll lose and become a Christian!" Chief said.

_Just try. I dare you two. _

"We will!" Cloud swung his sword again and Chief shot at Lucario. He used Double Team again. They both hit the copy while Lucario charged up his aura ball and shot it at them. They got hit. Master Chief shot at Lucario again, but he disappeared.

"Huh?! Where'd he go?!" he shouted. He and Cloud were looking for the steel fighting pokémon. Lucario was invisible. His side began to make him wince, but that didn't stop him. He's losing blood, but he must win this fight, no matter what. He quietly snuck up on Master Chief. He used Force Palm on him, shooting him back a couple of yards. Cloud readied his sword for whatever comes to him.

"Come on Lucario! Show up! I know you're around here!" he yelled. Lucario also snuck up behind him. As he was going to use Force Palm again, he suddenly noticed an explosive beneath his feet. Before he could even move, the explosive exploded. It send Lucario all the way back to a tree. He crashed into it. He felt pain on his back. Not only that, his side's pain worsened. As he was cringing, Cloud and Chief pointed their weapons at him.

"Bring us to your lesbian liberal leader," they both commanded.

Lucario bit his lip. _Over my dead body! _He growled at them. Chief shot at his other side. Now the steel fighting pokémon had two bleeding sides, losing a lot of blood. Cloud placed the blade of his sword to his throat.

"You will take us to your leader, or we'll take your head!" Cloud said. "You have two choices." Lucario couldn't answer thanks to his loss of blood. He really doesn't have a choice. Be killed or betray. Both he didn't want to do, but he had to choose.

"We're waiting, you victim of evil illusion," Chief said, throwing insults at Lucario. He had another choice though: Escape. He went invisible again, shocking the two brainwashed soldiers. Cloud swung his sword again, hitting the air. Lucario was behind the tree. He scanned around for any healing herbs or anything he can heal himself with. There was an healing herb, but not enough for him. Suddenly, he saw a Hyper Potion. He blinked a lot of times to make sure he wasn't exaggerating. He went a little closer to it. He touched it with his finger. It's solid. And it's full too.

_No, it maybe a trap, _he thought to himself. _But I desperately need it..._

"Ah-ha!" Chief shouted as he shot at the invisible Lucario. He dodged it pretty quickly. However, Cloud grabbed him from behind, placing the blade of his sword to his throat.

"Take us to your leader!" they both demanded.

_Never! _he yelled treacherously. Master Chief pointed his gun at his head.

"Just take us to your lesbian leader and you won't be killed," the armored Halo soldier said. Lucario was too weak to escape or fight back. Just like in that battle with a Toxicroak...

"Well, since you can't answer us, you'll kiss your liberal dreams goodbye," Cloud said, ready to chop of Lucario's head. Chief had his finger on the trigger. Suddenly, a vine appeared and whipped Chief's gun away. The vine whipped at his helmet and knocked him unconscious. Cloud let go of Lucario and pointed his sword at the vine. Lucario used his power to detect any living thing. He smiled as he saw Misty behind the bushes.

"Who are you?!" Cloud shouted. The vine smacked his face and he got rendered unconscious. Misty got out of the bushes.

"You okay, Lucario?" she asked. Her eyes widened as she saw the beaten-up Pokémon. "Holy-you look freaking terrible!"

The blue and black Pokémon kept his smile. _I'll be okay Misty, _he said.

"Uh, so if you lose a ton of blood, you'll still be okay?!" Misty looked really worried. She spotted the Hyper Potion and picked it up. She sprayed it all on Lucario's wounds. Lucario winced at the pain, but the all the pain began to dull, then went away. _Th-thank you Misty. How did you know I was here though? _he asked.

"Well, my hearing's pretty sharp," the female warrior servine answered. "I heard gunshots and all of that, plus when I woke up, I didn't see you with us, so I went after you." Lucario's sides went back to normal. "Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?" The steel fighting pokémon felt guilt punch his gut. Misty does get worried sick easily, does she?

_I promise, _he answered. _I'm sorry._

Misty smiled. "It's okay. Let's go back to the grou-" She got cut off by Master Chief and Cloud slowly standing up. The two pokémon shot back and got into fighting positions. As the two enemies stood up, Cloud put his hand on his head.

"Ugh, my head..." he muttered. Lucario got out of his fighting position.

_You guys are out of your brainwashing? _he asked.

Master Chief also put his hand on his head. "Brainwashing?" he said. "Oh wait...yeah. Yeah, there was this girl who brainwashed us and brought us here."

"I remember her too," added Cloud. "She had no right to bring us here. We don't belong here."

Misty got out of her fighting position and sighed in relief. "At least you're not under her freaking mind-control anymore. You don't do not WANT to know what happened to you guys as you were in her mind control."

"Duly noted," Chief and Cloud said. Suddenly, they started to glow.

"The heck?" Misty questioned, confused on what's going on.

_Master Hand has the powers to send people where they originally belong, _Lucario explained. _Like right now. He's sending Cloud and Chief back to their world._

Misty smiled. "Neat."

Cloud sighed in relief. "Everyone must be worried sick about me disappearing out of the blue. At least I'll be back."

"Yeah, my whole team is probably searching all over the galaxy for me," Chief added. The two disappeared.

"NOW let's go back to the group. I hope they didn't wake up and realize we were gone." Lucario nodded as he and the servine headed back to the group.

* * *

**Done! How was this?**

**There will be one or two of those moments where there's a battle or something centered to a Smasher. Then everything will go back to normal.**

**R&amp;R, F&amp;F, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Finding the Giant Shroom

**Well, my commentary's been taken down. Eh, whatever. At least people liked it! Maybe I'll not release all the characters I had and make them appear at the end of each of my author's notes. Here's the fourth part of this chapter! Enjoy!**

**pokemon rhoades: I'll make it as painful and bloody as possible!**

**SmashStuff: *tries not to laugh at backflip fail* Thanks for the support!**

**Blazeingheroine: Rossy might...**

* * *

**The Giant Shroom Arc Part 4: Finding the Giant Shroom**

Lucario and Misty went back to the group's camping spot and acted normal like nothing ever happened. Misty slept and Lucario kept watch again. At the crack of dawn, everyone woke up. Lucario didn't look sleepy, but he was yawning non-stop.

"Well, we should be close to The Plains," Sonic stated. "We should pack up and go on ahead." Everyone nodded as they packed up everything and followed Sonic once again. Soon, everyone was starving, but arrived at The Plains! Still, they were hungry.

"I'm STARVING to death!" Misty whined.

"Sheesh, do you always complain this much?" Sonic asked, a little annoyed.

Lucas's stomach growled really loud. "I agree with Misty. I am STARVING to death here!" he complained.

_We can stop here and feed the kids, _Lucario suggested to Sonic. _I am hungry myself. _Sonic sighed.

"Guess I can't argue with that," he said. "I need a bit as well."

...

The four began to ate breakfast. Whatever was left was for breakfast. Misty was a big eater after all. Misty got full and so did everyone else. The leftover food was packed up and the group went on with their journey once again. Misty was kind of getting bored. The girl always gets bored so easily. She thought of an idea though. She announced out loud, "How about we split up for now?"

The group's attention got to her. "Huh?"

"Like, we split into two groups and explore this whole place to find the Giant Shroom. That's faster than being in one whole group for the whole time, right?" Misty suggested.

Sonic thought the idea wasn't so bad. In fact, it was brilliant! "Misty's gotta good point there."

"Y-yeah. We should split up into two groups," Lucas agreed.

_I don't think it's a bad idea either, _Lucario said. _I'll pair up with Sonic and you pair up with Lucas. _

The servine nodded. "Right. We'll meet..." She looked around for a spot for them to reunite again. She pointed at a tall mountain. "There! That mountain with the pillar on top of it! We'll meet again near it." Everyone nodded. Lucario and Sonic left and so did Misty and Lucas.

...

Misty and Lucas decided to rest near a tree. As they did, they looked up at the sky.

"It's so clear out here today," Misty commented. "Back at Smashville, it's really gloomy."

"That's because Sara didn't go to this place yet," Lucas explained. "Unlike Smashville. She was basically there all the time."

Misty sighed. "Lucas?"

Lucas looked at her. "Yes?"

"I wonder, how did you get into Smash Brothers in the first place?"

"Oh, well, um..." Lucas stammered. "It's kind of a long story..."

Misty looked puzzled. "A long story, huh?"

Lucas scratched the back of his head. "Well, it all started when-" He noticed a Ticken charging to them. "Watch out!" Misty quickly looked at the Ticken and she and Lucas got out of the way. The Ticken skidded to a halt and glared daggers at them. Misty took out her sword and Lucas readied his P.K. powers. As it charged to them again, Lucas shot a P.K. fire at him and Misty stabbed it with a sword. The Ticken's armor fell apart and revealed a cute little yellow bird. It flied away.

Misty turned back to Lucas and smiled at him. "Thanks for the warning."

"Y-you're welcome..." Lucas said, blushing in embarrassment.

"We should get going. The Giant Shroom is yet to be found here." The yellow-haired boy nodded as he and Misty went exploring more of the plain.

...

Later, they still couldn't find the Giant Shroom. But they did encounter Primids and more enemies along the way. With some good teamwork, the two managed to defeat every enemy they encountered. Still haven't found the Giant Shroom though.

"Gosh dang, where is it?" Misty asked while chopping a Primid's head off with her sword.

"P.K. Freeze!" Lucas shouted as he did his P.K. Freeze on a few Borboras. "I don't really know..."

The warrior servine stabbed a Borboras and hit several Mites. Lucas still used his P.K. Freeze to freeze the enemies so that they can get going. Once they were all frozen and dead, the servine and the little boy continued their search for the Giant Shroom.

"Oh wait, you still haven't answered my question, Lucas," Misty said, remembering her question out of the blue.

"Well, why does it matter now?" Lucas asked, trying to avoid answering it. "We need to find the Giant Shroom."

_So maybe something bad happened? _Misty thought. _Well, I have other better things to do than pick into people's business anyway._

* * *

Rosalind was driving the bus to SOMEWHERE. As long as the police is gone. The rest of the group was in the bus. Leon was a government agent, so this is embarrassing him well.

"How long is this going to last?!" he shouted.

"Uh, until we lose the f*cking police!" Rosalind answered. She ran who knows how many red lights and crashed who knows how many cars.

"WELL, GET THE HELL OFF THE ROAD IF YOU WANT TO LOSE THE DAMN POLICE!" Chrom yelled in anger.

"Holy f*ckballs! Why haven't I f*cking thought of that?!" She saw an alleyway. "Buckle your seatbelts everyone! Everything's gonna be f*cking crazy!"

"What do you mean that-" Lucina said before getting cut off by Rosalind's action. In a second, Rosalind was driving the bus in an alleyway at full speed.

"Rosalind!" Kasumi exclaimed. "What was THAT?!

"Well, Chrom said that we need to be off the road!" Rosalind shouted.

Chrom face-palmed. "Gods damn it..."

"At least we're out of sight for now," Leon muttered under his breath. "I wonder how this bus can fit through an alleyway."

"Less talking, more escaping!" Rosalind yelled. Suddenly, the bus went to a sudden halt. "What the f*ck?!" The energetic girl tried to drive, but the bus won't move.

"Maybe it's out of gas?" Kasumi asked.

"Wait, you need GAS to refill this thing?" Rosalind asked. Everyone face-palmed.

"At least we're at a safe hiding place...I hope," Lucina said.

"We hope so too," everyone else added. Lucina checked the laptop for the commentary. Her eyes widened as she didn't see it.

"Guys..." she muttered.

"What?" everyone said.

Lucina looked up at them. "The commentary is gone."

* * *

Lucario and Sonic were taking down every enemy in their way, looking for the Giant Shroom. No luck so far. Lots of enemies defeated, but no Giant Shroom.

"Ugh! This is taking forever!" Sonic whined as he kicked a Mite away.

_Master Hand did say that one time that Powerful 5 is hard to find, _Lucario said as he Force Palmed a Koopa. Suddenly, there was a scaredy-cat Goomba who didn't want to fight them. Sonic was going to attack it, but it said, "Pl-please don't hurt me! I'm innocent!"

"Innocent?" Sonic said. "You and other enemies were attacking us and you say YOU'RE innocent?!"

The Goomba shivered like a leaf. "I-I know what you two are here for, and I kn-know where it is." The two got out of their fighting positions.

_You know where the Giant Shroom is? _Lucario asked. The Goomba nodded. Lucario became a little concerned. _You are serious? _

"Y-yes! J-just follow me and I'll lead you to the Giant Shroom." Sonic and Lucario looked at each other. They both nodded. Sonic gestured the Goomba to lead them. Soon, the Goomba was leading them to the one powerful item.

...

Lucario had a weird feeling about this. A Goomba's an enemy, right? Why trust it? Plus, it was sunny in the Plains. Now it was cloudy. Lucario looked down at the walking little mushroom. He guessed he had to find out once they get there. They finally arrived at the spot. There was the Giant Shroom, sitting on top of a pillar. Lucario and Sonic could climb that.

"Thanks!" Sonic said to the Goomba. As he and Lucario took a step forward, Lucario felt something wrong. He used his power to sense any living being and there they were. The brainwashed Mario characters.

_Sonic, stop! _he yelled at the blue hedgehog. He stopped.

"What's wrong?" the Goomba said. "The Giant Shroom's there."

Lucario looked down at the Goomba. _Are you tricking us into a trap? _he asked.

"A trap? I've never heard of a trap." The tone of the Goomba's voice told Lucario everything.

"I dunno, it kind of sounds like-" Sonic said before he got cut off by the Goomba charging at the two and sending them into the air. As they landed on the ground hardly, Luigi appeared, rainbow aura coming from his body. He did his Final Smash on them. Lucario gritted his teeth as he saw the Goomba laughing. Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Wario appeared and thanked the mushroom-like creature. Lucario got up slowly, but saw two of everything he saw. Sonic was sleeping with a flower planted on top of his head. Lucario ran slowly, but tripped and fell on his head. He felt like jelly at this point. He couldn't get up.

Mario went up to the steel/fighting-type pokémon and kicked his head. "Are you unconscious yet?!" he asked. Lucario thought that was a dumb question.

"Well, we found my fellow liberals," Wario said. "No, they're not liberals like me! They're more dangerous!"

Peach gasped. "Oh my!"

_Don't think I'm done yet! _Lucario yelled, growling at them. Suddenly, he had a flower planted on his head and he suddenly fell asleep. Luigi's Final Smash ended.

"Sara will be proud of us for this!" Mario cheered.

"But aren't they supposed to be awake so they can tell us where their lesbian leader is at?" Luigi asked. Everything went silent.

"True..." Peach said. "Maybe we should wake them up." Everyone nodded as they were kicking Lucario and Sonic.

* * *

**And that should be the end of this chapter. How was it?**

**Me and Lucas really need to save them! No way are they beating the answers outta Lucario and Sonic!**

**R&amp;R, F&amp;F, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**Leon: And why am I here again?**

**Me: To stay with me all this time.**

**Leon: But I need to-**

**Me: TOO BAD!**

**Leon: *sighs***


	8. Libruls vs Christens

**Here's another part of this arc! Enjoy!**

**blazeingheroine: LOL! Well, it's Rossy after all. xD**

* * *

** The Giant Shroom Arc Part 5: "Libruls" vs. "Christens"**

"UGH! WHERE THE FRICK IS IT?!" Misty complained, tired of looking for the Giant Shroom for hours.

"Master Hand did mention that the Powerful 5 can be hard to find," Lucas said.

"UGH! WHY IS VIDEOGAMES EASY AND NOT THIS?!" The servine hunched back, being lazy.

"Maybe we should get a little close to the Giant Shroom now..." Lucas muttered, trying not to laugh at Misty.

_M-Misty... _bellowed a deep voice. _L-Lucas...help...us..._

Both shot back. "What the heck?!"

_Please...Mario...Luigi...the others got me and Sonic... You've got to get here...NOW!_

"L-Lucario?!" Misty said, being worried. "Strollara's brainwashed servents got you?!"

"Oh no!" shouted Lucas. "Where are you guys?!"

_At the- _Suddenly, Lucario's mind-reading got cut off.

"Lucario?! LUCARIO?!" Misty called out at him.

Lucas shivered. "Wh-what now?!"

Misty got angry. "We search up and down this place until we find Lucario and Sonic!" They suddenly saw a Goomba with money walking around.

"Hehehe..." he laughed quietly. "Leading that blue pokémon and hedgehog to those 'Christens' was a piece of cake!" Misty and Lucas figured out what that Goomba said. They looked at each other and nodded. Lucas released a P.K. Freeze at him and he froze. Misty got close to him and used her Vine Whip to crack the ice open. The Goomba got out, but the money stayed. He was panting and looking up at them.

"What do you guys want?" he asked bitterly.

"You mentioned a blue pokémon and a blue hedgehog, right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, so? What about them?"

"C-can you please lead us to them?" Lucas asked.

The Goomba laughed. "Over my dead body!" Misty got out her sword and pointed it at him menacingly. Her eyes slowly becoming Yangire.

"Over your dead body? Time for mushroom soup!" she said as she raised her sword up.

The Goomba panicked and yelled, "NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY!" The warrior servine lowered her sword.

"I'll ask for Lucas once again," she said. "Can you please lead us to where they are?" She gripped on her sword hard.

"Y-yes! Please don't kill me! I've already seen my fellow brothers and sisters die!" answered the little mushroom creature. Misty went back to normal. She and the blonde kid followed the shaky Goomba.

...

After more and more walking (which Misty hates A LOT), they got close to the place.

"Why won't you talk?! Where's your dangerous lesbian liberal leader, hedgehog?!" Peach yelled as she kicked poor Sonic at the face. Misty and Lucas gasped.

"Oh my god..." Lucas quietly said, looking scared. Lucario and Sonic had bruises everywhere. Misty's eyes slowly became Yangire again.

"You f*cking want me?" she said, getting out her axe. "You f*cking got it!" She ran swiftly to the brainwashed Mario characters and let out a battle cry.

"M-Misty!" Lucas called out, running to her. "W-wait!"

Everyone gasped. "It's the lesbian liberal leader!"

"I AM NOT A F*CKING LESBIAAAAAAAAAAN!" Yangire Misty screamed as she swung her sword at Peach and Bowser. It hit them and they crashed into a pillar in progress. Mari and Luigi shot their fireballs at her, but she quickly dodged it. The Yangire servine smiled a (what she calls) Jeff The Killer-like smile and laughed viciously.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Ever got f*cking discipline?!" She continued to battle those 4. Lucas helped Lucario and Sonic up and led them to a nearby tree for them to rest on.

"Th-thanks..." Sonic managed to spit out. "Man...Peach can KICK."

"A-are you guys going to be okay?!" Lucas asked worriedly, looking at their bruises. "You two look horrible!"

_Trust me, I've been through worst, _Lucario said.

"M-me too..." Sonic added. Suddenly, Lucas got swiped away from them by Wario.

"Hahaha!" he laughed. "I'll rape you and turn you gay so you won't be with this dangerous liberal group and be a liberal forever!"

Lucas screamed. "NO! PLEASE NO!" He broke free of Wario's grasp and shot a P.K. Fire at him. He caught flame, but was about to attack Lucas. The little blonde boy dodged it and hit him with his stick bat. He crashed into a tree and went dizzy.

"Oooooooh...my head..."

Lucas' heart was beating really fast. He's never been this scared in his life. A grown man trying to RAPE him! Sara's brainwashing scared Lucas a lot. But, he needs to be brave. Anything to get rid of Sara and get Ness back. Wario snapped out of his dizziness and cracked his neck back and forth to battle Lucas. The blonde kid bit his lip and readied himself for the battle. They both clashed into a battle.

* * *

Back at the Smash Mansion, Pit, Snake, Toon Link, and Pikachu were doing their thing. They wished everyone was here. The place felt kind of empty without everyone.

"Is Master Hand sure that Misty girl is our only hope?" Snake asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Snake. It's only been a couple of days," Pit said. "Adventuring takes a long time after all."

Toon Link sighed. "You got that right."

"Pika pika! (Yeah!)" Pikachu added.

Snake had Sara's laptop with him, so he opened it up and went on a certain site. "I'm gonna see this 'commentary' of hers." Suddenly, he couldn't find it. He really couldn't. He searched Misty's name and didn't get anything that said "Commentary". "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Pit asked. Everyone looked and saw nothing of Misty's "commentary".

"What?!" Toon Link said. "How can that happen?!"

Master Hand entered the room they were in. "Is anything wrong?" he asked.

Snake showed him the laptop. "Where's Misty's 'commentary'?!" Master Hand (if he had a face) looked shocked. How could this happen?!

"Pika...? (Now what...?)" Pikachu said in despair.

* * *

No one could even lay ONE finger on Yangire Misty. She was snapped so much, she was winning the battle between her and the four Mario characters.

"Wh-why is she-a beating us?" Mario grumbled. "We are-a Christians!"

"I have no idea!" Luigi said. "She must have Satan's power!"

Peach gasped. "Oh my goodness! You may be right!"

Yangire Misty kept her "Jeff The Killer" smile. "You must have A LOT of balls to think I'm a f*cking Satanist!" She then used her axe to hit Bowser. He staggered, then lost his balance. However, out of nowhere, Peach snuck up behind her and hit her head with a turnip. She turned back and sliced the turnip in half, attempting to cut Peach in progress. Mario hit the back of her head and she fell down, snapping out of her Yangire self.

"Misty!" Lucas shouted as he ran from his battle with Wario. Suddenly, the plump villain ran him over with a motorcycle, rendering him unconscious. Misty saw that and tried to stand up, but went down when Bowser's foot was on her back. With a kick from Mario, she went unconscious.

"Man, Sara would be proud when she sees this!" Wario stated. "And Lord Satan too!"

"They-a would!" Mario added.

"Well, we should get them to Chick-Fil-A," Peach said. "Bowser?" Bowser picked both Misty and Lucas up. They must've forgot about Sonic and Lucario. Lucario was charging up an extra-large aura ball. Sonic was ready to tell him when to release it.

"Wait for it..." he said. The aura ball got larger. Everyone turned their back on them. "Now!" Lucario released the aura ball. The Mario characters looked back, only to be hit by the extra-large ball. They shot back and crashed into trees. Misty and Lucas landed like ragdolls on the ground. Lucario and Sonic slowly stood up and limped to them. They both crouched down to them.

"Misty? Lucas? Are you two okay?" Sonic asked in a raspy voice. Misty's eyes fluttered open.

"I...feel like crap..." she muttered out. She slowly stood up and put her leafy hand behind her head. "Ugh, my head..."

Lucas became conscious too and slowly stood up as well. "I think I have been through worse..." he croaked.

Lucario and Sonic smiled. _Welcome back, you two, _the steel/fighting pokémon said to the two. Misty gasped at them.

"You two look like crap!" she exclaimed. "Oh frick, where's a first-aid kit when you need one?!" She looked around.

"We'll be fine," Sonic said. "Lucario and I have been through worse."

_You got that right. _

Suddenly, the Mario characters all woke up. To know that they do not have Sara brainwashing them, there is always a green flash in their eyes. None of them had that, so they have broken out of Sara's brainwashing.

"M-Mama mia..." Mario exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "What-a just happened?"

"Y-you guys are back to normal now?" Lucas asked them.

Peach blinked a few times. "I think we are. Yes! We're not under that witch's control anymore!"

"Ooooooh, my head..." Wario repeated.

"Yes! We're not 'Christens' anymore!" Luigi cheered.

Bowser did a cheer roar.

Misty sighed. "That's good. Well, I think Master Hand will get you guys into the Smash Mansion. He does have that teleporting power of his, right?" Everyone nodded. Slowly, the Mario characters began to flash.

"Oh yeah," Wario said. "There's the Giant Shroom over there if you want to beat that witch Sara." They disappeared. Misty and her group looked at the ginormous mushroom on a small pillar. The servine walked to it and grabbed it. It was pretty heavy, so she called out to Lucario and he helped her carried it, even though he was bruised all over, he managed to ignore it and help Misty. They laid it on the ground.

"Whoa, it's not called the Giant Shroom for nothing!" Lucas stated.

"It's bigger than I thought..." Sonic also stated. Suddenly, the Giant Shroom rose up in the air and slowly went into Misty like it was an upgrade in a game she played or something.

"Whoa," Misty said. She felt a power course through her. This must be the item's power, she presumed.

"Well, we have the Giant Shroom. Now what do we do?" Sonic asked.

"Look for the other one of course!" Misty answered. "...What was the next one?"

_The Metroid Statue, _Lucario replied. _It's pretty far from here though._

Misty moaned. "Now we have to walk a lot AGAIN?!" She hunched back again. "This was so easy in videogames..." The group chuckled at the servine's behavior.

"We should also find some medical supplies," Sonic added. "Me and Lucario are still hurt."

"I...I can find some!" Lucas volunteered. They smiled at him. They all traveled to exit the Plains.

The Goomba watched the whole thing. He thought that was awesome.

* * *

**This arc isn't over yet, but this chapter will have to end here. What do you think?**

**I actually thought up of a plot twist involving the final battle between me and Strollara. You'll all have to wait until the final battle arc appears because I'm not telling you guys the plot twist. That'll spoil everything!**

**Excuse me, but I'm going to babble about something pointless about my school life because I feel like it. If you're a girl, you've probably encountered this before. So, a few days ago during lunch, I was just eating my lunch. A bunch of girls asked me if they can sit at the table I'm at and I told them yes and they sat there. Suddenly, this guy came to me and asked me what's my name. I ignored him, but he kept asking me again and again. One of the girls told him to go away. He told me and her that his friend of his has a crush on me, but I thought it was bullcrap. The girl yelled at him to go away, so he did. She asked if I was okay and I said yes. That was annoying though. That "my friend is hitting on you" crap boys do. Ugh, so annoying.**

**Sorry about my babbling. **

**R&amp;R, F&amp;F, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! ;D Which will be pretty short.**


	9. Ready to Crash a Party?

**Here's a short chapter that'll end this arc.**

**blazeingheroine: That's what it's called! A Chozo statue! Thanks for clarifying it for me! It'll still be called the Metroid Statue because it's from Metroid.**

* * *

** The Giant Shroom Arc Part 6: Ready to Crash a Party?**

Sara didn't sense the Mario characters so that must mean...

"The lesbian liberal made them come to her side!" she shouted out loud.

"Them?" Satan said.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and Wario! They're gone!" Everyone gasped.

"Now what do we do?!" Ness asked.

"Hmm...well, first we're going to throw a birthday party for my birthday then we'll think of a plan," Sara said.

"Okay," everyone replied.

Sara began to write something on a piece of paper that came out of nowhere, telling the group about the birthday bash they're NOT invited to. She told Meta Knight to drop it off at the end of the Plains. He did so and left. Meanwhile, everyone went on with their life in Chick-Fil-A.

* * *

The group laid on the grass of the Plain and relaxed a little. Lucas found a random Hyper Potion for Lucario and some health herbs for Sonic. Both of them were healed and fine.

"So TIRED!" Misty whined.

"It's only been 10 minutes since we've left," Sonic said. "Are you always this whiny?"

"Always. I can't stand walking a lot..."

_Lazy one, aren't you? _Lucario asked.

"Oh definitely. Lazy and proud!"

Lucas was snickering at Misty's laziness. He thought the girl was funny. He liked her. He liked her well. Suddenly, a piece of paper landed on his head. He picked it up and read it.

"What's that?" Misty asked, looking over Lucas' shoulder at the paper. Everyone looked at it. It read:

"Deer libruls

Im havin a bethdey besh 2marow at teh mall in Smosh Vale. Ther will be cakes and fin actevitys and singurs. And gess wat? Ur NIT invated! Hahaha! Tae THAT libruls!

NOT luv

Sara"

"Well, we all know this is Strollara's retarded writing," Misty noted.

"Uh...can you translate that?" Lucas asked.

Misty nodded and translated, "Dear liberals, I'm having a birthday bash at the mall in Smashville. There will be cakes and fun activities and singers. And guess what? You're NOT invited. Hahaha! Take THAT liberals! NOT love, Sara." Misty sighed. "And I give a crap because...?"

_There is a mall made in Smashville,_ Lucario said. _We should go there. We also need to get some of the Smashers back._

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Misty agreed. "Plus, there's the Smash Mansion, so we need to get back there and make sure Strollara and the others don't brainwash them again." She suddenly slouched back again. "Now there's going to be even MORE walking!"

Everyone laughed. "Got to get used to it." Everyone left the Plain and was traveling straight back to Smashville.

* * *

**Told ya it'd be short. How was it?**

**Well, know you know what the next arc is going to be about. PARTY CRASHING, BABY! I hope I can pull this off though, since Warrior Kitty's done that for Operation: Smash Rescue.**

**The more reviews I get, the more motivation I get, so review please! Also follow and favorite if you hadn't done so and you're liking this story! I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	10. Breaking Into The Party

**Here's the beginning of the Party Crashers arc! Enjoy! Also, I left a few reviews for Strollara's retarded sequel. I even had one with Yangire Me taking over. AND I FEEL GLAD! Anyway, onto the story.**

**blazeingheroine: Can you deliver the explosives? I need them for something. ;)**

**Shalgrove: Ugh, she's like a few anime characters I hate with a passion. -_-**

* * *

**Party Crashers Arc Part 1: Breaking Into The Party**

After one day, the group FINALLY arrived at Smashville. Misty thought she was going to die of walking so much, so Lucario had to carry the poor soul. They lost their food bag, so they had to go on eating what nature's gave them. Lucario put Misty down. She was stretching out her limbs.

"FINALLY! HALLELUJAH!" she cheered.

Sonic shushed her. "Not so loud!"

Misty sweat-dropped. "Sorry." The whole group saw party lights from a big mall. Obviously, Sara's having her party there. Her "fun" party.

_Okay, so what do we do now, Misty? _Lucario asked. Misty thought her mind was like her Internet Explorer. She thought for a few minutes.

"We break in," she said.

Sonic sweat-dropped. "It took you THAT long to think about that?"

"It's not MY fault my mind's slow!" Misty said. "I'm still tired!"

"W-well, how are we going to break in?" Lucas asked.

"Um..." Misty thought for a minute, then replied, "I could fit through the vents. Lucas too maybe..."

_Me and Sonic? _Lucario asked.

"You just have to sneak in the old-fashion way."

"And how are we going to do that?" the blue hedgehog questioned.

Misty sighed. "Here. I'll draw the plan out."

...

After seeing and understanding Misty's plan, the group was outside of the mall. However, the entrance was blocked by Captain Falcon and Marth, who were gay lovers in Sara's imagination. Lucario and Sonic were at the right side of the building and Misty and Lucas were at the right side of the building. The warrior servine saw a vent hole and opened the grate up. She and Lucas climbed into the vent.

They went several directions to see if they could find an empty, quiet place to hide in. Misty looked down and saw the whole party from a random vent hole. She and Lucas looked for a bit. The party was separated into two sides: the "Christen" side and the "Librul" side. Misty cocked an eyebrow...if she had any, since she's a servine. There was goodies, food, activities...and Justin Beiber singing a song that generated many of his haters.

"And I was like-Baby, baby, baby-oh! Like baby, baby, baby, no!" he sang.

Misty looked disgusted and covered her ears. "Singing that song now at 20? Ugh...my ears..." She continued to crawl through the vents.

"Trust me, I don't really like his music either..." Lucas said.

"Good." They turned right, then left, then left again. Misty looked down at a vent hole and saw an empty bathroom.

"This should be good enough," she whispered to Lucas. He nodded as she pushed down the vent grate. It made a loud landing noise. Misty and Lucas was hiding away from the vent hole so they won't be caught. After a minute, Misty peeked back and motioned Lucas to go down. He nodded as he slid through the hole. Misty came out after. As she landed on the ground, the doorknob was moving. Misty and Lucas quietly freaked out and hid behind an empty stall together. The yellow-haired kid stood on the toilet while Misty got on top of his head. They heard the door open and footsteps coming to the sink. They heard the sink turn on.

"I still can't believe my girlfriend invited the LIBERALS to the party!" Link shouted, washing his hands.

Misty's eyes widen as she looked through a narrow crack of the stall and saw Link, THE Link, talking. _So that's what he sounds like when he's talking. Smexy..._

"Yeah, I can't believe it too," said a little boy's voice. Lucas's blue eyes widened. He recognized that voice.

"Ness?" Lucas muttered quietly.

Misty nodded. "I see Ness alright."

"We need to get him!" Lucas whisper-shouted.

"I'm thinking!" Misty whisper-shouted back as she began to think how to get those two without getting caught.

* * *

Lucario and Sonic sneaked out of a window and was in the "Librul" side of the party. Heavy metal music was playing and everyone was dancing...so horribly, Lucario and Sonic wanted to unsee it. They sneaked behind a food table. Suddenly, Sonic sniffed something. Something he savored with his heart. Something he hasn't eaten since Sara's invasion. Something that he wanted to taste and savor forever.

_Sonic, no, _Lucario said. _We need to focus on the mission. _Sonic frowned at him.

"Just one bite..." he asked like a child.

_No. Now, stay on task. _The blue hedgehog pouted.

"Please...?"

_What did I just tell you, Sonic?_

"PLEASE?"

_Oh, for the love of Arceus...Sonic the Hedgehog- _Sonic looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. Lucario sighed. _Arceus, fine! Just one bite, okay? _Sonic's eyes lit up as he quickly and sneakily snatched a chili dog and took a bite out of it._  
_

"Oh my gosh, I'm in heaven..." Sonic cooed as he savored the flavor of the chili dog. Lucario face-palmed.

_I swear, this hedgheog acts like he can't breathe without chili dogs... _he thought to himself.

"Hey! My chili dog is gone!" shouted Ganondorf. The two blue Smashers' eyes widened. They needed to get out of there, NOW! They quickly sneaked into a bathroom and closed the door. They both sighed in relief.

_What did in Arceus' name did I tell you, Sonic? _Lucario glared daggers at him.

Sonic said with his mouth full, "I'mph sforry, okaym?!"

The steel/fighting pokemon sighed again. _At least we're safe. _Suddenly, the doorknob was moving. Sonic and Lucario quickly hid behind a stall and locked it. Lucario stuck onto a wall while Sonic stood on the toilet seat._  
_

"What now?" he asked quietly.

_Just wait, _Lucario said. They both heard the door open and footsteps walking in.

"I love you, Samus," Zelda said as she was washing her hands.

"I love you too, Zelda," Samus replied with a smile.

Lucario sweat-dropped. _I swear, once we break them out of Sara's control..._

"How are we going to do that?" Sonic asked.

_I've got a plan._

* * *

**How was this chapter? Is it good?**

**R&amp;R, F&amp;F, and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**

**Sonic: Are you sure that's how I act whenever I smell a chili dog?**

**Me: Yeah, you did that to me once. It was MY special chili dog!**

**Sonic: BUT IT'S SO DELICIOUS!**

**Me: *sighs* I'm gonna go eat with the others.**

**Sonic: Let me come too!**


	11. Three Recoveries

**Here's the second part of this arc! Enjoy!**

**blazeingheroine: Thank you!**

* * *

**Party Crashers Arc Part 2: Three Recoveries**

Misty quickly started thinking of a plan. Then, she thought of something. _I hope this works... _she thought to herself. A vine she uses for her Vine Whip appeared and slowly crept through the crack of the stall. Link and Ness were clueless as usual. Then, in a flash, the vine wrapped them both together. They were shocked.

"Oh no!" Link yelled. "We're trapped!"

"And someone's trying to make us kiss so we can become gay!" Ness also yelled.

Misty sweat-dropped. _I'm not a fan of shipping an adult with a kid... _She and Lucas opened the stall door and reveal themselves. Link and Ness gasped.

"It's the lesbian liberal leader and brainwashed Lucas!" the Hyrulian hero shouted. Misty's eye twitched at her nickname.

"I'm not brainwashed," Lucas said.

"Lucas! You were my friend! I'll stop her and make you on our side again!" Ness said.

"YOU and every single 'Christian' are the ones brainwashed," Misty stated. "It's the truth, believe it or not."

"It's not the truth!" Link protested. "My girlfriend knows the REAL truth! Liberals like you always lie!"

Misty shot him a smirk. "Girlfriend? Don't make me laugh. You're dating a 13-year-old misguided girl! If anybody could be your girlfriend, it'd be Zelda, not Sara."

"LIES!" Misty rolled her eyes. _Strollara made Link retarded. Just wow._

"Lucas! Fight her! Join our side! To the truth!" Ness commanded Lucas.

"No!" Lucas declined. "There's no 'truth' in Sara's actions! None!"

Ness looked at him with furious eyes. "Lucas..."

Misty sighed. "I always try to talk people out of something, but always doesn't work." She got out the butt of her sword. "Let's see if this works." She then whacked Link at the head with it.

"You won't get away with this!" Ness used a small amount of P.K Fire to burn the vine. Misty, feeling pain, was loosening her vine's grip on the two. Lucas blew the fire off. However, Ness headbutted him and broke free of the vine's grip. Link woke up from his short unconsciousness, feeling dizzy. Misty looked at his eyes. There was still a green flash in his eyes. Sighing, the servine took out the butt of her axe and whacked him upside the head with it. He went unconscious again.

Meanwhile, Lucas blocked the bathroom door from Ness.

"Lucas!" Ness exclaimed.

Lucas looked like he was going to cry. "Fight it Ness! This isn't you! You wouldn't hurt a friend of mine just like that! Heck, you wouldn't hurt ME unless we're brawling!"

"You're under that lesbian liberal's control! I must get you back to normal and inform Sara so she can get rid of that lesbian liberal!"

"I AM being normal! It's YOU who's under control!"

Ness pointed his finger at his friend with some P.K. powers flickering on it. "This won't take long, Lucas."

A few tears escaped the yellow-haired boy's eyes. "Ness...no..."

Misty saw Ness's finger and Lucas crying. Her heart fell. She ran to Lucas and pushed him out of the way. She dodged Ness's P.K. shot. It penetrated the door and whatever it hit at the party. However, everyone was having so much fun at the party and the music was so loud, no one noticed.

"Holy crap..." Misty managed to speak.

* * *

"So, what now, Lucario?" whispered Sonic.

_Can you quickly get some streamers without getting caught? _Lucario asked.

"Heh. I'm all about getting things quickly." That's when Sonic get out of the bathroom with Lucario using his invisibility, got some streamers from the party, got back into the bathroom, and closed the stall door quickly and quietly.

"What was that?" Zelda asked.

Samus shrugged. "I don't know."

Back in the stall, Lucario went visible and saw the streamers Sonic had. _Great. Now just quickly tie those two together._

"Got it." In a flash, Sonic got out of the stall and swiftly wrapped the two girls around with the streamers.

"What the-" they both shouted. Lucario walked to them.

"Oh, it's you losers," Samus said. "What are you doing here AND in a GIRLS' bathroom?"

Lucario crossed his arms. _What we'll do to you won't take long.__  
_

"What? Kiss us?" Zelda joked. "Samus is my GIRLFRIEND."

"Damn right I am," Samus said.

Sonic sighed. "Just shut up and take the hit, will you?"

"Hit? What? You mean to-" Sonic kicked Samus's head. She didn't go unconscious yet, so he punched her. Still wasn't unconscious.

"Ha! I can handle a few attacks!" Suddenly, Lucario hit Zelda with a Force Palm. She didn't go unconscious, but had a palm print on her face. Her eyes didn't flash green.

"What...? What..." she muttered.

"Oh God no. Zelda!" Samus shouted before Lucario hit her with a Force Palm.

"Man, you knocked those two out so easily," Sonic said with a hint of envy. "Why can't I do that?!"

_You beat Eggman numerous times, Sonic, _Lucario stated.

"Yeah, but you knocked them both out with just a move!"

Zelda was confused, but realized something. "I'm glad I'm out of that stupid little girl's control." She slowly got out of the streamers. "Hyrulian gods, I had to go through horrible stuff thanks to her..."

Samus woke up. Her eyes weren't flashing green neither. She stood up from the streamers. "God, what the hell just happened?"

Sonic smiled. "Good to have you two back!"

Samus turned to him. She sighed in relief. "Thank god. I was living in hell when I saw that little bitch."

"We all did, Samus," Zelda said. "Everyone else still is." She sighed. "Link..."

Lucario patted the Hyrulian princess's shoulder. _We'll snap him out of it. Don't worry._

"How?" Samus asked.

_Let's say we have a certain heroine who thought up of this plan._

Zelda's eyes widened. "Someone's stopping this?"

"Yep," Sonic answered. "And I know her."

"Is she a newcomer? An Assist Trophy?"

Sonic shook his head. "She's from...far."

"What's the name of this heroine?" Samus asked.

"Misty Rain the Female Warrior." Suddenly, the noises from the party was silenced. The four peeked through a small crack of the bathroom door. They saw Ness.

"The liberal group is here! They're going to rape you all and brainwash all of you!" he shouted. Everyone gasped.

Lucario sweat-dropped. _I'm guessing that's our group._

"With Misty, right?" Zelda asked. The steel/fighting pokemon nodded.

"Guess we'll help them out," Samus stated. "I want that bitch to feel pain."

"She NEEDS to feel pain! Look what she did to everyone!" Sonic said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

Link woke up and saw blurry things. He blinked a few times to clear up his vision. He slowly stood up and looked around. There was Lucas and a pokemon he never saw before. Maybe a newcomer? Assist Trophy? He just realized he's out of Sara's mind control. He sighed in relief. He did not like her AT ALL. She wasn't the innocent little girl she looked like.

"Crapity-crap-crap, what now?" the green warrior-ized pokemon said.

Lucas was sobbing. "Ness..."

Link had no clue what's going on, but she didn't act like she's in Sara's control and she was with Lucas, who also acted normal, so he thought of helping her with something. After all, it looked like she was in hot water.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little too dramatic. How's this chapter though?**

**Alright, thanks to blazeingheroine, I got the package! Thanks Flareon! Now to transport this into the story...**

**Review to give me more motivation and F&amp;F! I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	12. An Explosive Finish

**Here's the third part! Enjoy!**

**blazeingheroine: Yeah Bass. This is used for a good cause! M, can you please tell me if the chapters are good or not and/or what's your favorite part in your reviews? It would help me a lot!**

* * *

**Party Crashers Arc Part 3: An Explosive Finish**

Misty patted Lucas's shoulder to comfort him. She sighed and got out her axe. "I'll go handle this," she said.

"I'll...come...too..." Lucas murmured as his finger was flickering with P.K. powers in it. "Sara...will pay..."

Link walked up to them. Misty shot back. "Holy crap!" she interjected.

"What can I do to help?" the green-claded hero asked.

_He TALKED! _the warrior servine thought. "Maybe you can back me up with Lucas?"

He nodded. "Will do." He took out his sword. Misty nodded as she appeared to everyone.

"It's the lesbian liberal!" everyone shouted. Misty twitched. Sara, Lauren, Josh, and Tiffany stepped out of the crowd and faced her.

"What are YOU doing here, lesbian liberal?!" Sara shouted. Misty's eyes were slowly becoming Yangire.

"What does it look like? I want to crash your stupid party, that's what," she said.

"Her party is NOT stupid!" Lauren said, taking Sara's side. "You're just jealous that her party is better than yours!"

Misty was getting half-Yangire. "I don't know about you, but I almost never have a party."

"You're boring then," Josh stated.

"If you were in my class, I would give you a lot of Fs," Tiffany said.

Misty went on full Yangire and shot a dangerous smirk. "You think I actually give a f*ck? YOU THINK?!" She got out her sword and axe. "I'm just here to make a bloody mess out of Strollara here."

"My name is Sara!" Sara yelled.

"Oh yeah, like I'M the dumbass here!" She ran to Sara and tried to hit her with her sword, but Josh tackled her.

"Huh, aren't you a hot-looking pokemon?" he said to her.

The Yangire servine smirked again. "Oh, you think the Bible says to be a f*cking pedophile?" She whacked his face with her axe. "NOPE! I DON'T F*CKING THINK SO!" She got out of Josh's grip and pointed her weapons at everyone. Sara got out her shotgun and pointed at her.

"You can't hit my brother!" she yelled as she shot it several times at Yangire Misty. She blocked every one of them with her sword and axe. "No! How could you block them all?! I have powers from GOD!"

Misty laughed. "'Powers from God' my ass!"

"It's true!" defended Lauren, who ran to her to beat her up. However, a blue flash appeared and tackled her out of Misty's way.

"Sonic!" Misty said, snapping out of her Yangire mode. She also saw Samus point her gun at everyone, Zelda with her hands flickering with magic, and Lucario with his usual aura all over his palms. Link came out with his Master Sword and Lucas still had P.K. powers flickering on his fingers. Sara gasped.

"Link?! You joined THEM?!" she shouted at the green-claded hero.

"I joined 'them' for a good cause," he said. "Your 'good cause' is nothing but evil!"

Sara gasped. "What I'm doing is GOOD! And THAT LESBIAN LIBERAL is controlling your mind!"

Link shook his head. "Maybe a nice slash to your head might do the trick." He then ran to her and hit her with his sword. She fell down, coughing out blood. That anger the brainwashed Smashers and real people. Zelda, Samus, Lucario, and Sonic joined up with Misty, Link, and Lucas. Ness ran to the brainwashed people and joined up with them. _7 against who knows how many... _Misty thought. She smiled. _It feels like I'm challenging Grima again. Bring it on! _

Sara stood up and wiped the blood out of her mouth. She joined the brainwashed people and yelled, "ATTACK!"

"Give them hell!" shouted Misty. Then, the two groups clashed into a fight.

* * *

Snake looked down at the glass circle part of the roof and saw the fight. Pit, Pikachu, and Toon Link looked at that too. Misty's group looks like they're losing, but they never gave up. Even though now the brainwashed singers seemed to fight them too.

"This is just great," Snake said, getting out an explosive. "Maybe we can help them out."

Pit readied his bow/blades. "Yeah, maybe a sneak-attack will wake them up."

Pikachu had his cheeks spark up with electricity. "Pika! (Right!)"

Toon Link got out a bomb. "Ready when you are, Snake!" With a nod, Snake and Toon Link broke the glass, jumped down and went onto a nearby chandelier. No one noticed surprisingly. Snake put a C4 on the thing holding the chandelier in place and Toon Link just put the bomb on the chandelier itself. It was lit up and ready to blow up. He and Snake went far from the chandelier. Snake got out a thing that can make his C4 explode. When the string of Toony's bomb went away, he pressed a button and they both jumped away from the explosion. The chandelier fell on the singers and Tiffany. No Smasher was caught in it. Snake swore under his breath.

"NO! Tiffany!" shouted Sara before she got kicked at the face by Misty. The servine looked around and saw Snake and Toon Link fight off some brainwashed Smashers. Her eyes widened. Then Pit flew from above with Pikachu on his back. The electric mouse pokémon leaped off and used a Thunder Bolt on some of the brainwashed Smashers. Pit flew into the crowd and attacked. Misty grinned as she barely dodged one of Diddy Kong's attacks.

"It's no use, Sara!" shouted Lauren. "We need to evacuate!"

"B-but TIFFANY!" Sara cried.

"Ms. Dawson will probably fight these liberals off and come back to us! Now come on!" Lauren grabbed Sara's hand and dragged her out of the mall. The brainwashed Smashers and Josh came with them. Misty looked at the chandelier. There was Tiffany and the singers. No Smashers.

"Well, gosh-freaking-dang it," the warrior servine said.

Snake ran next to her. "That's all Toon Link and I could get."

Misty sighed. "At least." Tiffany woke up and looked around. She screamed.

"Who ARE you people?!" she screamed. "Or things?!"

"It's okay!" Misty said to her. "We're good people. You just got out of brainwashing."

Tiffany blinked a couple of times and said, "Oh. Yeah. Sara. I...I wonder why she did this...this isn't her!" She looked at the singers. "Those poor souls..."

"It looks like we need to move the chandelier," Misty stated. Suddenly, Master Hand appeared. Tiffany screamed.

"What is THAT?!" she yelled.

"No worries. He's good too! You're not in a horror movie or anything!" Misty said, trying to calm her down. Master Hand took the chandelier and flung it off of Tiffany and the singers. The singers woke up and went aghast.

"Where the hell are we?!" Justin Beiber exclaimed.

"Justin?" Taylor Swift asked.

"Where are we exactly?" asked a country singer. Everyone saw Misty and the Smashers and shot back.

"Don't eat us!" shouted Beiber.

Misty sweat-dropped. _Really, Justin? I don't look THAT imtimidating...do I? _

"Hey! We're good people!" Samus said, scrunching her face while looking at him. That told Misty she knew him AND doesn't like him. AT ALL. She agreed. His actions and singing are horrible. She wondered if he's doing better now.

"I-it's true everyone!" Tiffany said, defending Samus' say. "We're free as birds now!" They suddenly realized this.

"Oh..." Taylor said. "We're out of that girl's control! Yay! Who is responsible for the chandelier though?" Snake and Toon Link slowly raised their hands up. Taylor laughed a little. "Well, thank you guys. My manager is going to FREAK out! I have another song to write too! I need to go back!"

"I also have a song to write too!" Bieber stated.

_Well, ain't that just FANTASTIC! _Misty sarcastically thought. "Well, I think Master Hand would transport all of you back to where you came from." That's when Master Hand moved a few of his fingers and the singers started flashing. Tiffany too.

"Whoa!" they all exclaimed.

Tiffany was pointing at Misty. "Wait! You! Green walking snake thing!" she shouted to the servine. "What's your name?"

"Misty Rain," she answered.

Tiffany smiled. "Thank you and everyone else. Misty Rain...I want you to give Sara some discipline. Since I saw everything she has done, she lacks discipline and knowledge. Will you do this for me?"

Misty smiled and nodded. "Sure! I'll give Sara some discipline! Don't you worry!"

Tiffany nodded back. "Thank you so much, Misty Rain."

"I did NOT like how Sara got us into a concert one time," Taylor Swift stated. "It was too crazy and that pterodactyl thingy was scary!"

"Trust me. I've read that part and thought it was stupid."

Taylor smiled. "Yup. She is a fan of mine and I don't really like dissing my fans, but Sara is just too out-there, I can't believe she's my fan. I hope you WILL give her discipline!"

"And I thought MY actions were sinful!" added Justin.

Misty nodded again. "I will! Just you wait!"

Swift smiled as she and everyone else got transported back to their places. She can't believe she talked to a stranger and two celebrities she disliked.

"Olimar?" Master Hand said. Everyone saw the small little man shiver. Oh wow. Guess they DID had a Smasher caught in it.

"S-Sara..." Olimar whimpered. "Christians...gay sex...lesbian-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Well, at least he's not in Sara's control anymore.

Master Hand sighed as he carried to poor, scared little man. "I'll snap Olimar out of it. We need to rest up in the mansion." Everyone nodded as they exited the mall. Misty just thought of something: Why is a chandelier doing in a MALL?

* * *

In Chick-Fil-A, Sara was crying. Lauren was patting her shoulder "not in a lesban way". Satan sighed.

"THIS WAS THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER!" she whined. "It was an awesome birthday...BUT THAT LESBIAN LIBERAL RUINED IT!" She began to sob. Lauren was going to say something to comfort her, but she added, "AND she got Link! My BOYFRIEND!" She cried endless tears. Lauren hugged her in a "not lesban way". Sara turned to Satan.

"Make Marth straight!" Sara demanded. Satan sighed and did a magic thing to make Marth lovey-dovey for Sara. Marth walked to Sara and kissed her. She returned the kiss. She suddenly forgot Link was her boyfriend. She wanted Marth and Marth ONLY. The "Christens" loved what they saw while the "libruls" gagged at the sight.

"What?!" Captain Falcon (A.K.A Captain Mattress) yelled. "Why'd you make my boyfriend straight?!"

"Because," Satan said. "How are we going to get rid of those liberal liberals if she's sad all the time?" The racer scoffed and crossed his arms.

Sara and Link stopped kissing. Sara said, "Alright. Since Samus became part of that LESBIAN LIBERAL'S group, we'll need a new team leader to protect the Metroid Statue." Sara came up with a plan and told everyone what it is. Time to make the "lesban librul" pay!

* * *

**Ending there. This arc isn't over yet, but how was this chapter?**

**R&amp;R, F&amp;F if you haven't done so, and I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	13. New Group Members!

**Here's the last part of this arc! Enjoy!**

**blazeingheroine: Even though I'm a Servine, I'm still me, so I can still wield an axe. And also, good idea. Make sure that jerk comes back... 3;)**

* * *

**Party Crashers Arc Part 4: New Group Members!**

Misty was taking a nap on a living room chair. Finally, she gets rest! She walked who knows how many miles to crash Sara's party so she deserves a rest. Meanwhile, Olimar went back to normal ad everyone went on and did their thing in the mansion. Also, Master Hand was cooking Misty something without any wheat in it. They had no gluten-free items, so he had to cook something else for her.

Misty woke up from her sleep after seeing Creepypasta characters she didn't like. She's seen way too many Creepypasta in one life. Always, her nightmares always have a Creepypasta character in it... She got off of the chair she was sleeping on and decided to wander around the Mansion. It's HUGE to her. She never thought it would be so big! She was lost though. _Sheesh, the mansion's like a maze... _she thought. After more walking around, which she hates, she arrived at the kitchen where Master Hand was just finishing Misty's meal.

"Misty," he said. "Have a seat." She sat down on a chair. Master Hand gave her a bowl of...

"Salad?" she asked, looking at it.

"Yes."

Misty slouched back. "But I don't LIKE salads!" She pushed the bowl away.

Master Hand pushed it back to her and gave her a fork. "Eat it. It will give you strength."

The servine was still slouching. "The only thing that gives me strength is chocolate!" she whined. "I want CHOCOLATE!"

"Misty, you sound like Sara," he said. Misty sat up in a bit of surprise. That's right. Sara's whiny. Misty doesn't want to turn into her, so she grabbed the fork and began to eat the salad. Master Hand, if he had a mouth, smiled. Misty didn't like salads, but she didn't want to be a Sara.

Zelda came into the kitchen, wearing her normal princess attire. She looked at Misty and sat next to her. "Misty Rain the Female Warrior..." she said.

Misty looked at her. "That's my name."

She smiled. "Thanks for saving us. I didn't want to be in that nightmare again." The Hyrulian princess rubbed her temples. "Hyrulian gods..."

"You're welcome," Misty said, taking a bite out of an olive. "You're my favorite princess after all."

"Really?"

The warrior servine nodded. "You were always my best character ever since I was little!"

Zelda smiled again. "Thanks." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

Misty stuffed a bunch of lettuce into her mouth. "I'mph lisseninp," she said with her mouth full.

Zelda giggled at the sight. She asked, "May Link and I be part of your group? We can be helpful aids." Misty thought about it for a minute as she was chewing the lettuce. An awesome hero with an awesome sword, a boomerang, bow and arrows, and bombs and an awesome princess with mystical powers on her team...sounds good to her!

"Shurh!" Misty answered. "Youp two kin phoin!" She swallowed the whole bunch of lettuce.

Zelda can't stop giggling at her. _I swear, she reminds me of Kirby... _she thought. Zelda nodded. "Very good. Glad to be your allies, Misty Rain." She held out her hand to her.

The servine nodded back and shook Zelda's hand. "Welcome to the group!" she greeted with a smile. She turned back to Master Hand. "I'm still hungry. You got anything else?"

The giant white hand thought for a minute, then asked, "Do you like ham and cheese?"

Misty's mouth was watering. "YES! GIMME SOME! GIMME!"

_This girl is like Kirby... _he and Zelda thought as Master Hand opened the fridge to find ham and cheese.

* * *

After Misty ate 3 servings of ham and cheese, Zelda led her the place where the fighting is. Misty's eyes widened as she saw Sonic, Lucario, Mario, and Olimar fight each other. Right in front of her eyes, she saw the brawling come on. It was amazing for her to see it up close.

In the fight, Lucario got the Smash Ball and activated it. _Watch the power of aura! _he shouted as he got up into the air and shot a large ray of aura to everyone.

"Holy mother of crap..." Misty exclaimed, pretty amazed by the sight.

"First time?" asked Zelda. The servine nodded. "We all see this all the time."

"This is freaking amazing..." Sonic and Mario blasted off the stage. She saw the timer above them. Thirty seconds left until the match is over.

Link entered the room and went next to Zelda. "Did you ask her?" he asked Zelda.

She nodded. "We're part of her group."

Link nodded as he saw Misty's amazed face at what she's seeing. He sees the hero in her. She'll be a great hero. He thought of something.

"Hey, Misty Rain?" he asked. Misty looked at him. "How about you give brawling a try?"

Misty's eyes widened. "Wh-what?!" she exclaimed. "No thank you..."

"Oh come on, Misty," Zelda said. "It could be fun for you."

"Yeah, but..." The servine paused. "Maybe next time." It would've been awesome for her though. Imagining herself fighting against her favorite characters, seeing what her Final Smash is...she hoped that didn't make her be like Sara though, who's a Mary-Sue in every fight she's in.

...

After the match was over, Misty's group packed up some food and drinks and was ready to go find the Metroid statue. Now with Zelda and Link aboard, everyone will be on Samus's ship.

"Alright, I know where the Research Facility is, so you guys better hang on tight," said Samus. Everyone nodded as they boarded her ship. Misty was so excited to be in something that flies. She's never been in one for what felt like centuries. She sat on the seat along with everyone else and waited for Samus to start up the ship.

"Buckle up everybody," she said as she was pressing buttons to start the ship up. "This may be a bumpy ride..." The garage where the ship was at opened and the ship zoomed out of there and into the sky.

"Pika pikachu! (Good luck everybody!)" Pikachu said, waving at them as the ship was disappearing from sight.

Snake thought, _Hope they don't get into a rough sky battle... _

Wario turned to Master Hand. "Well, now what are we supposed to do?" he asked him.

"We continue what we're doing," he said. "Everyone, back into the mansion." Everyone else nodded and went into the Mansion. Master Hand looked up in the sky.

"Safe journey everyone," he said. "Including you, Misty..."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! How was this chapter?**

**Metroid Statue Arc, here we come!**

**Review to give me motivation and follow/favorite if you haven't done so! I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	14. A Battle and a Ship Crash

**Here's the beginning of this arc! Enjoy!**

**blazeingheroine: Good job Bass! Too bad you can't kill him...**

* * *

**To The Metroid Statue Arc Part 1: A Battle and a Ship Crash**

Obama, Becky, Josh, and Mr. Jonson was in an Arwing, patrolling the skies of the Smash World. They suddenly picked something up from a monitor.

"What's that?" Obama asked.

"An enemy is spotted! Maybe the dangerous liberals!" Becky noted.

Josh grinned and maintained the controls of the Arwing. "Oh, I'm most definitely LOVE to bring them down! Especially that hot liberal leader..."

"I want to see her too," Becky stated.

"I call dibs on her first, fatso."

"Well, we should get going," Mr. Jonson said. "It's our duty to get rid of them." Everyone nodded as the Arwing boosted forward.

* * *

When the ship slowed its speed when it was in the sky, Samus told everyone they're free to roam around. Misty unbuckled her seat belt and stood up. Her small legs were shaking, but her heart was racing. She was in a SHIP! She thought it was pretty awesome! She roamed around and looked at everything. She then sat next to Samus.

"Need something, kiddo?" she asked.

"I..." Misty said, not thinking of why she's there. She guessed she wanted to be near a badass woman like Samus. "...wanted to help you."

"Help me? With what?"

"Uh..." The servine looked at a monitor and narrowed her eyes to see a dot moving towards the ship. "Help you with seeing the enemy..." The screen beeped. "Yup. There's an enemy!"

Samus muttered a curse under her breath and yelled, "Everybody! We're getting attacked!" Suddenly, some of the ship parts are being damaged due to beams shot by the enemy. "We need someone to see who the hell's attacking!"

"I'll do it!" both Misty and Lucas said. They both looked at each other and nodded. They went to a ladder, climbed it up, and opened a hole that led to the top of the ship. The two got onto their and looked from far away. There was an Arwing shooting at them. Misty poked her head in the hole and shouted, "There's an Arwing attacking us!"

Samus sighed. "Great! Just what we needed! Fox McCloud is shooting at us!"

_I'll help, _Lucario offered as he stood up and ran to the ladder.

Zelda and Link stood up as well. "We volunteer as well!" They headed for the ladder.

"I'll help Samus manage the ship!" Sonic said as he headed to Samus.

"Let me help too!" Misty leaped into the hole and ran to Samus and Sonic.

* * *

Lucas shot his P.K. powers at the Arwing with Zelda and Lucario. Link shot his bow and arrows at it. However, since the arrows barely left a scratch on it, Link took out a lit bomb. He chucked it to the Arwing. It exploded on the wing. Becy came out and was going to fix it, but the Arwing was tipping down a lot. When it flew over Samus's ship, not only Becky, but also Obama and Mr. Jonson fell out of it. Josh muttered a curse as he jumped out of the Arwing, letting it fall down to the ground below.

"You stupid fat ugly lesbian!" he shouted to Becky. "Your obesity threw us off the plane!" Every Smasher sweat-dropped. Becky looked normal. She wasn't obese in any way.

"But we can get another one!" Josh raised his hand up and another Arwing appeared out of nowhere.

"How is THAT possible?!" Zelda shouted.

"My sister is the best sister I've ever had. Mr. Jonson, Obama, get in the plane!" he commanded the two. They both nodded and went into the Arwing. Josh looked back at the Smashers. "Now get out of my way so I can talk a bit with your hot leader." Everyone readied their weapons/powers.

"You'll have to go through us," Link said, readying his bow and arrow.

"Well, that'll be easy." He looked at Becky. She nodded as she whistled and Goliath came out of nowhere and landed on the ship, causing it to lose balance.

"Meep..." Lucas squeaked.

_This is just perfect... _Lucario said, rolling his eyes.

"These two should keep you losers busy," Josh said, evilly grinning at the Smashers as he swiftly escaped.

"Hey! You-" Zelda yelled before getting kicked by the giant Bible villain and being shot off the ship.

"Zelda!" Link shouted. He got angry and shot a bow and arrow at the giant, then used his other weapons to fight him. Lucario was helping him while Lucas was left with Becky. She charged to him, but created a P.K. Freeze lump to make her bump her head into that.

Suddenly, lasers shot upon the ship's roof. It was Mr. Jonson and Obama in the Arwing that Sara's "Mary-Sue" powers gave them. Everyone up there is going to have a rough time.

* * *

Josh landed quietly inside the ship. He saw Misty, Samus, and Sonic on what looks like a command desk where all the buttons controlling the ship are at. He smirked as he quietly stepped towards them.

"Goddamn it! What the hell's up there?!" Samus shouted.

"We're also being shot at!" Misty noted.

"We must do something about this!" Sonic said. Suddenly, Misty heard something. A footstep maybe? She has sharp hearing after all. The footsteps crept closer and closer to them. Being cautious, she gripped on her sword.

"Misty?" both Samus and Sonic asked.

Misty said to Josh without looking back, "Whoever you are, you don't fool me. I have sharp hearing." Josh stopped walking. The warrior servine got out her sword and pointed it at him. Samus and Sonic looked back.

"Oh great, it's you," the space warrior said, staring swords at him. He got two guns out of nowhere and pointed them at the two.

"I just want to talk with Mist for a little bit," he said, his hand on the triggers.

"It's Misty, dumb cow," the servine corrected. "And no way in hell am I going to let you 'talk to me for a bit'."

Josh sighed. "Just for a-"

"Hell no."

He gritted his teeth and shot several bullets at the group. Fortunately, all of them dodged them. Misty got out her axe for defense when Josh continued shooting at her. Sonic, being faster than the speed of sound, tackled the older man to the ground. Samus, being in her armor, pointed her arm cannon at him. Misty put her axe back, but still kept out her sword.

"I. Will. Kill you," Samus said in a murderous tone, pointing at his head.

Josh chuckled. "Your puny arm gun doesn't scare me!"

_Smart-donkey much? _Misty thought, making her sword hover above the middle of his face.

"Just give up," she said. "You guys won't win ANYWAY!"

The older man was still chuckling like a "smartass". In a second, a smoke bomb went off and made everyone cough and not see anything. Then the ship went sideways, causing everyone to fall. Josh, however, had Mary-Sue skills like his kid sister did and swiftly escaped the ship.

"Gosh freaking dang it!" Misty shouted, coughing. "What just happened?!" The smoke was starting to clear up, showing a screen that said that the ship is going to crash.

"Oh no..." muttered Sonic.

* * *

Everyone was hanging on the roof for dear life since the ship went sideways thanks to Goliath standing near the tip of the roof. Becky was hanging on. Also, when Goliath fell, he slapped the Arwing Mr. Jonson and Obama were in.

In the Arwing, Obama was trying to get the ship up. "No! We're going to crash!" he shouted. He turned to Mr. Jonson, who had a parachute pack on his back. "What-"

"Thank the 'danjerus libruls' for making me back to normal," the science teacher said, pressing a button that made the front windows of the Arwing open. "I need to get out of here." He jumped out and opened up his parachute, floating above the ship.

Obama growled at him. "That traitor! He'll just wait until-" He was cut off when the Arwing roughly landed on the water, throwing him off.

...

On the ship, Link, Lucario, and Lucas was still hanging on the ship. Lucas was horrified. He was in a life-or-death situation, something he didn't want to be in AT ALL. Link and Lucario were climbing to the hole, which had smoke coming out of it. They saw Misty, Samus, and Sonic climb up to the hole. They spotted them.

"Link?! Lucario?!" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs. "What's going on here?!"

"We're going to crash, that's what!" Link yelled back.

Samus bowed her head down. "Those idiots!"

The blue hedgehog leaped to the hole and clung onto the edge of it. Lucario and Link got their hand to them.

_Come on! _shouted the steel/fighting pokemon.

...

Lucas saw Becky hanging on for her life. She didn't look like she was going to make it. Carefully, he climbed to her and grabbed her hand. She looked at him. He looked at her eyes. Her eyes weren't flashing green. She must be out of Sara's control. After all, he did see her bump her head hard on a solid P.K ice lump he made as a shield before Goliath went to the edge of the ship.

"Wha..." she muttered. Suddenly, the ship crashed into the water, throwing everyone hanging on off.

As for Misty and Samus, who was still inside the ship, got thrown back and crashed hard on the ceiling. Water rushed into the room thanks to the hole and caught the girls as they were underwater. The servine noticed her axe was missing and saw it floating down into a deep end of the ship. She swam to it and caught it. She felt a half-shortness of breath, so she swam up and through the hole as fast as she can. She suddenly felt a shortness of breath.

_This is why I freaking HATE water levels! _she thought. She swam up to the top of the water, but stopped, feeling tired. _No! I can't die! I can't... _She closed her eyes. She couldn't feel her lungs anymore. She felt someone get her and swimming up to the surface.

...

Samus broke out of the water, gasping for air. She got Misty out of the water. She's unconscious. Samus felt her chest. She sighed in relief as she felt the poor servine's heart beating. _Now to find the others and some land... _she thought as she swung Misty onto her back and began to swim.

* * *

Zelda had half of her body aching due to her landing onto the water. Luckily, she found land and sat on the shore. She saw the ship crash-land onto the water. She wished she could go back into the water, but half her body was aching, so she can't swim all the way to the crash site to find them. So she just sat there, hoping for everyone survived. Especially Link...

* * *

Sara was staring at a computer screen that showed her the sky fight. Fox McCloud got Josh, so he's fine. As for everyone else, she didn't sense them anymore. That made her mad. But, since Samus's ship crashed into the ocean, she thought evilly, _Those liberals should be DEAD! Especially that lesbian leader! I hope she died too! _

"Sara," Marth said. She turned to him.

"Yes, Marth?" she said back.

He smiled. "Since that liberal group is dead, I wanted to ask you something I wanted to ask you for a long time."

The 13-year-old girl was blushing. "O-okay, Marth! What is it?"

However, as Marth's mouth opened, Satan entered the room. "Well, I guess that settles the score," he said. "I lost my good liberals though."

Sara was looking at him with a mad face. "Satan! You're not supposed to be here!"

Satan put his finger on his temple and his eyes widened. "They're not dead..."

Sara and Marth gasped. "WHAT?! No, you lie."

"I'm not kidding. They're still alive." Sara checked the computer screen. Her jaw dropped as she saw Samus with Misty on her back, swimming for land.

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD?!" she shouted in shock. Marth's jaw also dropped.

"No! What are we going to do?!" he asked in panic.

"I'll think up of a plan! Just hold on!" Sara said to him as she started thinking.

Satan sighed. "Well, our work is not done yet. When you think up of something, come talk to me." He left the room.

The brainwashed Hero King stood up from a chair. "I need to go eat Sara. I'll be back later." He kissed her cheek and left. She began to think up of a plan. Any plan to get rid of the "lesban librul leder"...

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO, how was this chapter? Was it good?**

**Also, one thing: If I'm acting like a Mary-Sue, I want you to tell me, okay?**

**Review to give me more motivation and follow/favorite if you haven't done so! I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	15. Survivors

**Here's the second part! Enjoy!**

**blazeingheroine: HALLE-FREAKING-LUJAH! STROLLARA'S RETARDED SEQUEL IS DONE! Yet she's going to make more retarded stories, destroying fandoms... She lives near you? Oh wow...that's...I wonder if she got into your school somehow...**

* * *

**To The Metroid Statue Arc Part 2: Survivors**

Zelda laid down on the sand, breathing slowly and calmly. That giant can KICK. Plus, landing on the water didn't help with half her body aching. She closed her eyes and decided to fall asleep.

_Her dream was back when the Smash Bros. Melee tournament opened up. Surprisingly, she was the LAST person to be invited to it. Even all the newcomers weren't invited last. She remembered following the address to the Smash Mansion. She looked up at it. It looked like a normal mansion to her. Then, Link appeared next to her._

_"Zelly?" he said, looking at the princess. "What are you doing here?"_

_She looked at him and shot back in surprise. "L-Link?! You're here too?"_

_The Hyrulian hero nodded. "But what are you doing here?" He looked at Zelda invitation. His eyes widened. "You're invited to the tournament?!"_

_Zelda nodded. "Yeah. I am."_

_Link was chuckling a little bit, which made the Hyrulian princess confused. "Well, since you're new here and all..."_

_"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked him._

_"You'll get used to everyone's behavior once you stay here..." Zelda had questions in her head on what he meant by that. "Let me show you." The princess nodded as she followed Link to the door. He opened it up and Zelda's jaw dropped as she saw everyone in the mansion acting...crazy._

_Donkey Kong and Bowser were arm-wrestling each other with Captain Falcon and Ganondorf cheering them on, Dr. Mario was chasing Pichu for stealing his salad, Young Link and Ness were ALSO arm-wrestling each other, but with the Ice Climbers and Pikachu cheering them on, Peach was singing to Mario and Luigi, ignoring what's going on, Yoshi was playing tag with Kirby and Jigglypuff, Falco was chasing Marth and Roy for sneakily putting ants in his pants, and Fox and Samus were arguing about something, and Mr. Game and Watch and Mewtwo were talking to each other like nothing else was happening._

_"This is..." Zelda managed to say. "Madness! Insanity! Chaos!"_

_Link chuckled again. "You call it madness, insanity, and chaos. We call it a normal day in the mansion. Like I said, you'll get used to it." _

Get used to THIS?! _Zelda thought in utter shock._

Zelda smiled, having a wave of nostalgia hit her. She missed Dr. Mario, Pichu, Young Link, Roy, and Mewtwo. She missed them a lot.

"Zelda?" said a female voice. Zelda opened her eyes and stood up. The pain she had was dulling a bit. She then saw Samus with Misty on her back.

"Samus?" she said, rubbing her eyes. Samus got out of the water, holding onto Misty. The princess's eyes widened. "What happened to Misty?!"

"She almost drowned," Samus answered. "But thank god I rescued her in time."

"Is she still living?"

The yellow-haired woman nodded. "She still has heartbeats." Zelda sighed in relief. But then, there was someone else she was worried about.

"Link!" she exclaimed. "Do you know where he is?!"

Samus shook her head. "Haven't seen him." Zelda bowed her head down in despair. No, she knows he's alive. He saved her many times, so he can't die now. He's too much of a hero to die in one ship crash. She had faith in him.

Samus laid Misty down on the sand. The servine was breathing, so the two women were relieved. Misty slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw both Samus and Zelda.

"Sammy? Zelly?" she said. "Where are we?"

"Land," they both answered. The warrior servine looked at the crash debris.

"I...survived?" she asked.

"I saved you, is all," Samus replied.

Misty pumped her leafy fists into the air. "Yes baby dolls! I'm a survivor! I made it! I'll survive! Keep on surviving!" Samus and Zelda giggled at her weary-ish behavior. She suddenly fell asleep, just like that. Meanwhile, the two women were talking to each other, waiting for the others to come, since they both know that they are living.

* * *

Lucario woke up, laying on a piece of flat debris with Link. The Hyrulian hero was paddling to a nearby island with his hands. They were at least a mile away from it.

_Link? _the steel/fighting pokémon asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

_What just happened? _

"We managed to survive that crash," Link answered. "Now, we just need to find land."

_Wait a sec... _Lucario thought of everyone else. There was Lucas...LUCAS! And Sonic! _What about Lucas and Sonic?_

Link stopped paddling. "Oh..." The two looked around, then they saw Lucas and Sonic with Becky on another floating piece of debris. They both sighed in relief. But seeing Becky with him...

_Let's just hope that the girl snapped out of Sara's control, _Lucario said.

"I hope so," Link said. They both floated straight to the island.

* * *

Obama woke up on a flat piece of debris that washed ashore. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He's not in the White House, he knew that. Where was he exactly? Suddenly, he remembered. There was a girl in his office one day. A girl around the age of 13 named Sara. She called him names and brainwashed him, bringing him into a videogame world. The President was MISSING from the real world. Obama sweated bullets. America must be in anarchy, or at least, Vice President Joe Biden must be taking his place for now and handling everything. Still, his wife and his daughters...

He saw some people from far away. 2 women and 1...creature. Maybe it was a pokémon? Obama stood up. He felt like jelly, but he could walk. He walked to the group. The two women noticed him. One of them readied her magic and shot him a nasty look. He put his arms up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed. "I'm not in that girl's control!" The magical woman's magic faded away.

"Barrack Obama...am I right?" she asked. He nodded. The pokémon woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked up and saw the president of the United States HIMSELF! Her jaw dropped.

She sat up. "Mr. President!" she exclaimed. He turned to her. She bowed down to her.

"Y-you can talk?" Obama said in confusion.

She looked up at him again. "I'm human, but I'm a pokémon so...stuff happened." The president was confused on what she said. She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm glad you're out of Sara's control...if you know who that is."

Obama nodded. "I know her. She had no right to barge into my office and call me names to brainwash me."

The servine's eyes widened. "She, LITERALLY, barged into YOUR office and called YOU names?!"

He nodded again. "I had guards. I wondered how she stopped them..."

_Her freaking Mary-Sue powers, _Misty thought. "It's a long story, Mr. President."

Samus and Zelda saw Lucario and Link from far away, which relieved them well. Also, there was Lucas, Sonic...and Becky. They hoped she's out of Sara's control. After waiting for a little while, the four washed ashore. Lucario and Link got off of the flat debris while Lucas, Sonic, and Becky woke up.

"Am I dead...?" Lucas murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Be glad you aren't," Misty answered him.

Sonic rubbed his eyes, looking around. Wow. He actually LIVED! He LIVED!

Becky adjusted her glasses and said, "Man, that was a CRASH, alright." She, Sonic, and Lucas stood up and got onto shore. Becky's eyes widened as she saw Obama. "M-Mr. President!"

"Whoa! Mr. President!" Sonic exclaimed.

Misty looked around. It seemed like everyone was here. Josh is gone and so is whoever added more weight on the ship.

"I was brainwashed and sent here too," Becky explained to the president. "I can't BELIEVE Sara would do such a thing! She should be executed!"

"After pulling a stunt like that, I have to agree with you, Becky," Obama said. "She even had a weapon on her." Becky growled. Misty got the idea of what the weapon was. Still,

"What?!" Sonic yelled, shocked to hear how Obama disappeared. "She even had a WEAPON on her?!" A girl pulling a stunt, just like THAT?! Sara is truly a crazy girl.

"Well, that just covers about everyone," the servine said, stretching. "When Master Hand notices this, he'll transport Mr. President Obama back to the White House and Becky to...home, maybe?"

Becky nodded. "I would like to go home and see my family again. I want to get out of this nightmare!"

"Me too," Obama said. "Michelle and my daughters would be in a major meltdown now..."

_AMERICA must be in a major meltdown... _Misty thought, thinking of some anarchy America must be in. Wait, isn't there a vice-president taking his place?

Suddenly, Obama and Becky started flashing. Misty stated, "Well, you two should be home in no time."

The two smiled at her. "Thank you."

Obama cleared his throat. "What's your name?"

"Misty Rain," the warrior servine answered.

"Misty Rain...for my safety, and all of America's safety, I want you to deal with Sara. Even if she's only 13, she could cause a lot of havoc in our country."

Becky nodded. "Right, Mr. President." She looked at Misty. "After all the things Sara called me and what she turned me into and what's she's done for her story...just...remove her out of existence. Please?"

The servine nodded without hesitation. "That's why I'm here. To remove Sara."

Obama smiled. "I know you will do the right thing. For this world...and for our country."

"Good luck." Becky and Obama disappeared. Misty sighed. But she was pretty proud of herself for meeting the President IN PERSON! She thought all of a sudden, _Oh...what about Obamacare?_

Lucas scratched his head and looked at the sunset. "We should probably camp out."

Misty looked at it too. "Yeah, it's getting dark."

"I'll find some wood," Link offered.

"I'll look for something to eat," Zelda added.

_I'll keep watch, _Lucario said.

"I'll cook what Zelda finds," Lucas stated.

"I'll look for something to be blankets for the night," Samus offered.

"I'll...go to sleep," Misty said as she flopped down on the sand and fell asleep.

Zelda, Link, and Samus sweat-dropped. "Is she always lazy like this?"

Sonic and Lucas snickered. "She's always like that," Sonic said to the three.

_Get used to her behavior, you three, _Lucario added. _She can't even walk half a mile without being tired._

Zelda snickered a little bit. "Maybe we will." Soon, the princess of Hyrule, Link, Lucas, and Samus went into what looks like a forest or jungle while Lucario kept watch of everything, including Misty.

* * *

For a few days, Misty's group of videogame characters gathered to read Sara's story was living off of stolen food and supplies, thanks to Rosalind. They were eating stolen dinner Rosalind found. They were uncomfortable with living like this until Misty comes back somehow, but anything other than just starving to death without blankets and things.

"God, I wish I was back at my place now..." Leon muttered.

"It's ROSALIND'S fault for letting this bus run out of gas and get us stuck here!" Chrom yelled, pointing at the crazy 16-year-old girl.

"HEY! NOBODY EVER F*CKING TOLD ME THIS NEEDS GAS!" she yelled back, angry.

"It's common sense, you stupid girl!"

"I AM stupid, alright?! And I'm proud! So shut the f*ckballs up and eat, damn it!"

Kasumi went between the two and separated them. "Calm down, you two! We can't yell at each other now! People will find us!"

Chrom snarled at Rosalind. "Hell, why didn't you go steal gas?"

The 16-year-old gritted her teeth at him. "I don't WANT to, dumb*ss prince!"

Chrom's eyes widened in anger. "The hell did you just call me?!"

Kasumi tried her best to separate them. "You two! Just stop arguing!"

Leon stood up and walked to them. "Yeah, what the hell's the use of yelling at each other?"

"You and Kasumi didn't save Misty when she got sucked into the f*cking TV! IF YOU COULD'VE SAVED HER, JUST F*CKING SAVED HER, THEN ALL THIS BULLSH*T WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED."

That got Leon AND Kasumi angry. "The room was dark!" they both yelled.

"Yeah, you blonde wh*re!" Chrom added.

Rosalind's eyes widened and had imaginary flames of anger in them. "EXCUSE ME, YOU SPOILED SON OF A SLUTTY B*TCH?!"

Lucina was checking the laptop, trying to ignore what's happening. Since they all got stuck at the alleyway, Chrom and Rosalind weren't in good terms. Now, Leon and Kasumi aren't in good terms with her either. _Oh, Misty...come back... _the blue-haired princess thought. _End this madness... _Out of nowhere, she decided to check up on Sara's story, see how many flames were thrown at it. As she clicked on it...she found other chapters. There were MORE. She thought there were only 35 chapters to the story. She checked the titles:

CHAP 36: TEH BRAKING NIWS!

CHAP 37: TEH LESBAN LEDER OF TEH LIBRUL GROIP

CHAP 38: TEH AGREMINT BEETWIN ME ANF SATIN

CHAP 39: WE LOST CLOD AND MASTER CHEF!

CHAP 40: MARYO AND PEEPOLE R GUNE!

CHAP 41: TEH DAY B4 MY BERTHDAT

CHAP 42: TEH LBRUL GRUP RUENS MY BERTHDAY PARTEE!

CHAP 43: MATH IS MY BF!

CHAP 44: MY BROS TEMA!

CHAP 45: TEH LIBRULS r STIL ALIV?!

Lucina cannot believe her eyes. She clicked on Chapter 36 and read it. "A gren packiman wit a skar, a titooo, a sord, and a acks". Scar...tattoo...sword...axe...could be anyone. She went to the next chapter and read that. "I loked at teh leder of the librul grup. She had on brewn iye an on blu iye. She whore a blak and blu jakit with "Mesti Ren teh Femnast Warror". She had a skar and a titooo! An a sord and acks! She must be a lesban! She must b her to rap evry1 and tirn tem in to gays and lesbans! God thing evry1 laft 2 fin ot wat the sond was abut." Lucina's eyes widened. She and Kasumi had a theory that Misty was in the story. Now...

"Guys?" she called out. Unfortunately, she forgot everyone was yelling at each other non-stop. Lucina yelled at the top of her lungs, "HEY! GUYS! LISTEN UP!" The four stopped talking and looked at Lucina. "Look at this!" Everyone gathered around and saw the chapter.

"Wait, Strollara has MORE retarded f*cking chapters?!" Rosalind asked, shocked about what she's seeing.

"We need to read MORE?!" Chrom said, groaning.

"No, look at this." Lucina moved her clicker and highlighted the sentence she read. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Misty is in this godforsaken story?!" Leon exclaimed. "Damn it!"

"WHAT?!" Kasumi and Rosalind shouted.

"How in Naga's name-" Chrom didn't want to finish his sentence.

"But wait...read more, you guys." Everyone read what happened. Misty actually HAD an advantage over Sara! As they read and read, they grinned.

"That's Misty," Kasumi stated.

"Yeah, that's the Misty we know," Leon added. "She's kicking Sara's ass!"

Rosalind let out of cheer. "Whoooo! Goooooooooooo Misty! Whoa, I sound like my sister!"

Lucina smiled and thought, _End her, Misty. We believe in you. _

"Ya know what? I'm gonna steal some gas cans so we can get this f*cked-up bus working!" Rosalind stated. "Be right back!" The energetic 16-year-old quickly left the bus. Everyone felt better than they did a few minutes ago. Misty was alive. And she's going to end Sara once and for all!

* * *

**Done! What do you think? Did I do well with this chapter?**

**While I was doing this, I almost forgot to add in Sonic. Hehe, oops...**

**Sonic: What?! How could you forget me?!**

**Me: I'm sorry, okay?! Anyway, r****eview to give me more motivation and...you know the drill. I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**

**Leon: Hey, dinner's ready. Gluten-free pizza for Misty-**

**Me: *zooms out of the room at full throttle***

**Sonic: Whoa. Just say "pizza" and she'll come.**

**Leon: *sweat-drops* Yeah...**


	16. Mr Jonson's Request

**Here's the third part of this arc! Enjoy!**

**pokemon rhoades: Well, unfortunately, the cast said that they won't read that fanfic ever again, so sorry. :( I'm glad you're liking this story though!**

**Leon: I am NOT reading that bullsh*t of a fanfiction ever again!**

**Me: We know, Leon. We know.**

**blazeingheroine: Well, that's good. You don't have to deal with trouble! Yay!**

**gemcavern: Thanks you so much for your review! Well, if she lives in a city close to you...no escaping trouble.**

**Leon: You bet.**

* * *

** To The Metroid Statue Arc Part 3: Mr. Jonson's Request**

It was nighttime and Mr. Jonson decided to sleep on a large tree branch. He was lost in the island he was in and he needed some sleep, so he just climbed to a tree branch and slept on it. He wanted to see his wife, Tiffany, once again. He just needs to find a way to get back to the real world. This world, what Sara is making it into, it was ridiculous to him. Utterly ridiculous. For a 13-year-old girl's imagination, it's pretty wild in the worst ways possible.

Suddenly, he heard someone climb the tree. He became cautious. On a branch was a woman with yellow hair tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue jumpsuit. Oh yeah. He knew her. Samus Aran. The "lesbian" in Sara's imagination. Why was she up the tree? He saw her picking out the large leaves from the tree.

"These should be good blankets," she said as she leaped off the tree. Concerned, Mr. Jonson got off of the tree as well and followed Samus quietly. He didn't want to alarm her.

...

Back at the camping sight, Lucas was cooking what Zelda found: Some killed animal meat and some plants safe to eat. Misty was still sleeping. Sonic tried to wake her up, but she was deep in her sleeping.

_Sonic, it's useless, _Lucario said. _She'll never wake up. _

"How can everyone else wake her, but not me?!" the blue hedgehog complained, ignoring Lucario. "I'm even her idol, for crying out loud!"

"Well...you can pour water on her..." Lucas suggested.

Sonic eyed the water. He didn't like water. Water is his least favorite enemy, next to Eggman. He can't swim. The water doesn't like him at all and always tries to drown him. He didn't like it. AT ALL! "No...there must be another way."

_Of course, because you don't like water, _Lucario said.

"Shut up!" Sonic shouted.

Zelda came back with more meat and now berries. "These should do," she said, handing them to Lucas.

"Th-thank you, Zelda," Lucas said as he put the meat and berries on a handmade "pan" over the fire.

"Is this how you cook, Lucas?" the princess asked.

Lucas stuttered, "U-uh-uh...yeah...no...err..." The princess took off her gloves and checked the meat.

"This looks cooked enough," she noted, picking up the meat by the tip. "I need something like a plate for this."

Sonic sighed, giving up on trying to wake up the tired servine. "I volunteer..." he asked, pretty tired from waking up Misty.

"I think a large leaf would do good, Sonic," Zelda said.

"Be right back!" Sonic zoomed out of the shore. When he left, a wave came by and hit Misty, instantly waking her up.

"WHOWHATWHERE?!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her eyes. "Ah! Salt in my eyes!" She scooted away from the spot. "Ugh, sometimes I hate the ocean..."

Zelda and Lucas kind of giggled at the sight. The warrior servine pouted at them. "Oh come on! Why are you enjoying this?!"

"You're silly," Lucas answered.

"Yeah, Lucas is right," Zelda said, smiling.

No one ever called her silly ever since she was in pre-school. It was a nice feeling to her actually. That means they like her, right? They appreciate her? Well, she went with 'like'. She suddenly saw the cooked meat Zelda was holding and her mouth began to water.

"Sorry Misty," the Hyrulain princess said, noticing the servine's watering mouth. "We got to wait until everyone's here so we can eat."

Misty pouted again and groaned. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" She sat down on the sand again, only to have a wave hit her again. "OH ARE YOU SERIOUS OCEAN?!" she yelled as she sat farther from the water. The two giggled again. Lucario closed his eyes and grinned at the situation as well as Link did.

Samus and Sonic appeared with large leaves. "We're back," they said. They were carrying large leaves.

"About time," Misty said. The two laid the leaves on the sand. Zelda put the meat on one of them. They all waited until everything else was cooked. As Zelda laid the food on a large leaf, she announced, "Dinner's ready." Out of nowhere, Misty pounced on the meat and began to eat it like a wild dog. Everyone just stared at her in shock. Everyone else ate the other parts of the meal.

When everyone was full, Misty suddenly heard a footstep from far. She looked at where she heard the sound. Then, there were more footsteps. That made the servine curious. "Guys?" she asked. Everyone looked at her. "I think someone's here..." Everyone became cautious and got out their weapons, including Misty.

"Wait!" a male voice cried. "I'm not the bad guy!"

Link muttered in confusion, "Mr. Jonson?" The science teacher came out of some plants and held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm out of Sara's control," he said. "I'm alright."

Misty lowered her sword as well as everyone else. Mr. Jonson walked to them. "I'm guessing you guys are the 'librul' group?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Well, at least you're out of that girl's control now. Master Hand will transport-"

"Actually, I got something to ask you," he interrupted. Misty looked puzzled.

"What is it...?" She hoped it wasn't the question wasn't what she thought it was.

"Can I join your group?" he asked. "You're heading to the Research Facility, right? Sara changed all the passcodes to there and I know them all. If I join your group, I can be helpful." Misty thought about it.

"Well, can you fight?" asked Sonic. The science teacher shook his head. "Well, no offense, but what's the use of having you with us if you can only crack the codes there?"

_I think Master Hand might turn him into a pokémon, _Lucario said. _We don't know yet._

"Yeah, if he turned into a pokémon, he could fight..." Samus said.

Misty wished her mind moved faster. _Come on Misty! Think! _she thought to herself. _Work, you stupid brain! _She thought of the good and bad things about having Mr. Jonson in her group. Then, she finally came with a decision.

"Thanks for the offer," she said. "But you can tell us the codes." Mr. Jonson sighed.

"Well, if you insist," he accepted. "The codes are..." Mr. Jonson told everyone the codes. They were fairly easy to remember, even Misty could crack the codes without even knowing them.

"Okay then. We'll just let Master Hand do his thing and you'll be back home in no time!" Misty said. Then the science teacher flashed white.

"Uh...Misty Rain, right?" Mr. Jonson guessed.

"Yeah."

"You're going to end this ridiculous mess, right? Also-"

"Take care of Sara. Yeah, I promised that to everyone."

"Well, I knew that, but also...take care of Lauren."

Misty forgot that Lauren was in Sara's group for a second there. After really knowing her, she now hoped to snap Lauren out of it. She nodded. "I will. Trust me."

Mr. Jonson smiled. "Thanks. She's like a daughter to me. Get her out of this mess and back into the real world, where she belongs." The servine nodded again. He disappeared. Misty sighed. _So many promises, so little time._

"I hope Mr. Jonson lives a good life..." Lucas muttered.

"Well, what now Misty?" asked Sonic.

"Let's rest for the night. Lucario will still keep watch if anything gets bad. Meanwhile, let's have the fire go on to warm us up and get to bed." Everyone but Lucario nodded as they laid down on the large leaves and wrapped themselves with it and slept away.

* * *

**Sorry for this short, late, maybe boring chapter. School's stressing me out A TON and my writer's block is getting the best of me. Also, I got addicted to the Walking Dead and The 100. Two great shows in my opinion. :D**

**Review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**


	17. Seperated

**Here's the fourth part of this arc! Enjoy!**

**blazeingheroine: Thank you for your review!**

**gemcavern: Whew. That's good. I'm glad I'm not living in the same state she is now. **

* * *

**To The Metroid Statue Arc Part 4: Seperated**

The bus was up and running again. Rosalind was driving it while listening to pop music on the speakers. Kasumi and Lucina were chatting with each other while Leon and Chrom were in charge of the laptop. It was stormy outside, but Rosalind doesn't care.

After Kasumi shot back after a strike of lightning and a roll of thunder came, Lucina asked, yelling over the loud music, "Hey Rosalind! Can we stop somewhere?! Kasumi had enough of the lightning!" Rosalind ignored her and continued driving.

"Ugh. We can't get any WI-FI here," complained Leon. "Rosalind, we HAVE to stop somewhere!"

The hyper teenager groaned and replied, "F*cking fine! I'll see if I can find some f*cking place where we can stay!" Rosalind drove faster, which made everyone went unbalanced.

"W-whoa! Don't go so fast!" exclaimed Kasumi.

"Motherf*ck it!" Rosalind shouted as the bus arrived at a motel and did a perfect park at a parking spot.

"Gods, I thought you'd crash into the place," Chrom said, shaking from Rosalind's speeding.

"Hey, I may be retarded, but I'm not THAT retarded!" Rosalind replied.

Leon handed the laptop to Kasumi. "You can teleport from here to inside the motel, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you guys inside." She disappeared in cherry blossom petals with the laptop.

"Welp, time to get wet!" Rosalind said as she opened the door of the bus and went outside, soaking in the rain. The others got off too. All soaking wet because they don't have an umbrella, they entered the motel room. They saw Kasumi. The kunoichi walked to them.

"I got us a room, you guys," she informed them as she showed them the keys. "We'll need to find it." Everyone nodded as they walked around and found the room. They unlocked and opened the door and went inside. Kasumi handed the laptop back to Leon and he sat down on the only bed in the room. He checked the story with Chrom again. A new chapter popped up...but it's chapter title made them go off-balance a little. "CHAP 46: TEH SURPIZ BOM ATTECK ON TEH LIBRUL GROP!" If they can translate her writing right, it said that there's going to be a "surprise bomb attack" on Misty's group.

"Oh crap..." Leon said under his breath. They read the chapter. Sara and the "Christen" Smashers were preparing a bomb to drop on Misty's group. They were then going to drop it at their campsite with an Arwing while they were sleeping.

"Oh gods no," Chrom commented. "Damn this Mary-Sue."

"Father?" Lucina asked. She then saw them reading the chapter. Kasumi went by too and saw the chapter.

"Oh no! Misty!" Kasumi shouted. "This is bad!"

"But I think they can hear the plane and wake up just in time to escape the surprise attack," Leon said.

"That could be a possibility," Lucina agreed.

"But at the same time, she could use her 'Mary-Sue powers' to get by quietly..." Chrom said.

"Oh my god..." _Come on Misty! You can do this! _Kasumi thought. Lightning crackled, which made the copper-haired kunoichi jump.

"Let's hope for the best," Leon broke the silence. Everyone else nodded. After all, if Misty dies...

* * *

As the crack of dawn came, Lucario was almost getting drowsy, but is managing to stay awake to keep guard. He looked up at the sight. . It reminded him of when he and Joe were camping out and star-gazing. The stars reminded him of that night. It was very peaceful and beautiful. All those times with Joe...

He heard something zoom from far. It wasn't on the ground...it was in the sky. He stood up and continue looking into the sky. He looked back and saw an Arwing zoom by and drop something. He was alarmed by this sudden move, so he shouted, _Everyone! Get up! _Everyone stirred.

"Wha..." said Misty, rubbing her eyes. She looked up and saw the dropping bomb. "HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP! A FREAKING BOMB!" Her shout woke everyone up instantly. They all saw the bomb with shocked looks on their faces.

_Run! _Lucario demanded. All of them ran from the camping sight. When the bomb hit the ground, it exploded and wiped out everything it's at. Luckily, the group didn't get wiped out, but instead gets blown to different places. Misty, Zelda, and Sonic had been blown and landed on the grass, Samus and Lucas was blown into a large tree, and Lucario landed on a top of the large tree that Samus and Lucas crashed into. Link was crashed into a metal base and fell on the ground.

Misty rubbed the back of her head and stood up. There was Zelda and Sonic...where's the rest of the group?! She shouted out, "Samus?! Lucas?! Lucario?! Link?!" No answer. Sonic and Zelda got up.

"Ugh! Stupid bomb!" Sonic shouted.

"What a surprise attack..." Zelda murmured, rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay, Strollara's taking this WAY too far!" the warrior servine stated. "I mean, BOMBING us?! That's too far! Freaking Mary-Sue..." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Since we're separated from everyone else, we may need to go find the Metroid Statue on our own until we find them."

The Hyurlian princess sighed. "I guess that's a plan for now. I hope for everyone's safety."

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Let's do it. We're with you, Misty." Misty smiled and nodded as the three walked away from the spot.

...

Lucario jumped off of the top of the tree and checked on Samus and Lucas. Both were rubbing the back of their heads and standing up. However, Lucas had a nasty cut on his forehead, probably from the tree's bark. To him, it stung pretty badly.

"Damn that girl..." Samus muttered as she noticed Lucas's cut. Worried, she knelt down to him and asked, "Are you okay? You look bad."

The blonde boy was flinching at the pain of his wound. "I...I'll be okay..." he murmured.

_With a wound opened up like that? It'll get infected, you know? _Lucario said as he sighed. _We'll need to look around for something to cover the wound. Meanwhile, we'll need to find the rest of the group as we also find the Metroid Statue. _The two nodded.

"Right." The three walked out of the place where the tree was.

...

Link stirred from his unconsciousness and woke up. He looked around him. There was the jungle...but as he stood up and turned around, he saw a metal base. He wondered what was inside. But wait...where's the rest of the group?! He called out, "Zelda?! Misty?! Sonic?! Samus?! Lucas?! Lucario?!" No answer. He was on his own. He always adventures on his own anyway...well, also with a companion. But he can manage.

He entered into the metal structure and saw a...hoverboard thingy straight ahead of him. Still a bit curious, he stepped on it. A loud beeping sound was heard and the hoverboard thingy went at full speed. Link quickly got out his grappling hook and made it hung onto it. At lightning speed, the hoverboard thingy stopped. Link and his grapple hook flung off of it and landed hard on the cold metal floor. He looked up and saw that he was ACTUALLY in the Research Facility. If only the group were here...

Link stood up and put his grappling hook back into on of his pockets. Should he wait for the group to come or find the Metroid Statue on his own? While he was thinking, all of a sudden, everything went black.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! ...I think. Well, how was this? Re-**

**Rosalind: *barges into room, shivering and covered with snow* Holy f*ckballs is it f*cking COLD outside!**

**Me: Rossy?**

**Rosalind: And how the f*ck is it SNOWING?! It's still fall, damn it!**

**Me: *shrugs* Ask Elsa, not me.**

**Rosalind: ELSA?! *runs out of room***

**Me: *sweat-drops* ANYWAY, review to give me more motivation and also follow and favorite! Also tell me if there's any typos or anything. I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D**

**Lucina: *enters room* Misty? Why is Rosalind running outside without anything warm on and screaming, "ELSA!"?**

**Me: *sweat-drops again* She's just Rosalind...**


	18. Reunited! To The Metroid Statue!

**Rosalind: MISTY! MISTY!**

**Me: Yeah, Rossy?**

**Rosalind: I couldn't find Elsa! AND HOW THE F*CKBALLS IS THERE A F*CKING BLIZZARD OUTSIDE?!**

**Me: Like I said, ask Elsa.**

**Rosalind: BUT I COULDN'T F*CKING FIND HER!**

**Me: *shrugs* Anyway, enjoy this part of the Metroid Statue arc!**

**blazeingheroine: *facepalms as well* Really, N?**

**Rosalind: What?**

**Me: Someone doesn't know who Elsa is.**

**Rosalind: WHAT?! How long have they been living under a rock?!**

**gemcavern: Thanks for your review!**

* * *

**To The Metroid Statue Arc Part 5: Reunited! To The Metroid Statue!**

Link woke up, tied up against a chair in a lab. The first thing he saw was...the Metroid Statue! Wait, was it? Or was he still dreaming? It was in a clear tube. It was blackish-gray. It was also a Chozo Statue. It looked far, but so real...

"So you woke up, liberal!" shouted a voice. Link looked and saw Mr. Game and Watch. "Tell us where your lesbian leader is or you'll die!" He rolled his eyes. Along with the black figure was R.O.B., Fox, Falco, and Wolf.

"How should I know?" he answered. "We've gotten separated since your stupid 'leader' dropped a bomb on us. I don't know where she is."

"Lies!" shouted Fox as he pointed his laser gun at him. "We know you know where she is! Now tell us!" Falco and Wolf got out their guns and aimed it at the Hyurlian hero as well. R.O.B.'s eyes were flickering red.

_This is going to take a while... _Link thought.

* * *

Misty's mini-group were exploring the jungle, finding the Metroid Statue and battling foes during their travels. Sonic was getting a little impatient, so he asked Misty, "Can you tell what time it is?" Misty looked up at the sky and shielded her eyes from the sun. It was in the middle of a sky.

"I think it's noon," the servine replied. "Still...SO. MUCH. WALKING!" She slouched. "I hate this."

"Link had to go through walking a lot during adventuring, so why won't you?" asked Zelda.

"I'm a lazy girl. You guys have it easy!"

Sonic snickered. "What'd I'd tell ya? She's lazy." Zelda remembered that. Silly and lazy. That's Misty Rain.

Suddenly, more enemies appeared. They were different kinds of ROBs. Everyone was ready to fight them. They haven't fought a R.O.B. so far. That told Misty something.

Misty slashed the robots with her sword, Sonic attacked them by using air attacks, and Zelda used her magic to defeat them. As Misty showved her sword into a R.O.B's robotic head, she was suddenly captured by another one. She was saved by Sonic's ball attack on the robot. She was freed.

"Thanks Sonic," she said.

He gave her a thumbs-up. "No prob, Misty!" He then attacked another R.O.B.

Zelda saw a R.O.B. shoot a missile at her, but blocked it with Nayruu's Love, which reflected it back to the robot, destroying it as it hit it. She had a feeling in her gut that something's near...

"That should be the last of them," Misty said, lowering her sword. She looked at Zelda. She was staring off at a distance. "Zelly?"

"I think we're close," she said. "Come on." Misty and Sonic followed the Hyrulian princess. Soon, they saw a metal base.

"The Metroid Statue must be there," Misty said. She leaned against the metal walls of it. "Let's rest for a bit. I'm freaking tired."

"Yeah, so am I," Sonic stated, stretching his legs. "Man, what a walk. And I barely get tired!"

Zelda sat down on the grass, still looking at the metal base. She still felt like she needed to be there. She thought someone might be in trouble...

* * *

Samus, Lucas, and Lucario battled swarms of Primids and other enemies. The enemies couldn't stop coming. They came from everywhere. This must Sara's own doing. She's a vicious, desperate evil girl after all.

As Samus used her laser whip to knock out the last Primid seen, Lucario sensed something nearby. No...some people are nearby. _Everyone, follow me, _he said.

"What? You sense something?" Samus asked.

_Some people... _the steel/fighting pokémon replied.

"I hope they're not bad people..." Lucas muttered. The three followed Lucario. They hadn't walked far, in fact, they found the rest of the group near a metal base! Lucas was the first one to be happy and shout out, "Hey!" The group was reunited.

...

"I just feel like someone's in there..." Zelda said. "Do you sense anyone, Lucario?" Lucario DID sense someone inside the metal base.

_Yes, _he answered. _But the person isn't there once we get inside._

Misty stood up. "Well, I guess we'll have to see for ourselves." She pointed to the metal base. "In there we go!" The group followed the Servine into the base. The door opened. Everything inside it was technological.

"Holy crap..." Misty muttered. "So techy..." She then spotted a hoverboard thingy. She pointed at it. "I think this can get us deeper into the base."

"Or higher," Samus added. The warrior servine nodded.

As the group stepped on it, a loud beeping sound was heard. Everyone covered their ears. The hoverboard thingy then went at full speed. Everyone hung on. Misty used her Vine Whip to get a hold of it while Lucas grabbed on her foot, Samus used her laser whip to grab ahold of it with Sonic and Lucario grabbing onto her leg, and Zelda turned into Sheik and used her teleporting technique to be on top of the hoverboard thingy and hung onto it. The hoverboard thingy stopped ad everyone but Sheik got thrown off of it. Sheik just walked off of it like there was no problem.

"Whoa. That. Was. Fast," Samus said in shock.

"Pfft, I can be faster than that," Sonic bragged.

Misty stood up. "I actually liked it for some reason..." She shook her head and got out her sword. "Come on guys. We need to find the Metroid Statue nice and quietly." _Although I'm the worse at stealth, _she thought. She saw Sheik. Maybe Zelda turned into Sheik. She can be useful. Or he? She doesn't know. She just knows that Sheik will be useful.

Suddenly, everyone heard a scream. Everyone, including Misty herself, knew the scream. It was Link's scream. Sheik was angry at who's torturing him.

"L-Link?!" Lucas whisper-shouted. "Wh-what's happening to him?!"

"Terrible stuff if he's screaming like that..." Misty muttered.

Sheik got so mad, she muttered, "They'll pay for this!" and disappeared in smoke.

"Wait, Sheik!" Misty whisper-shouted. _Great. We lost her. Him. Whatever._

"Now what?" Sonic asked. She could use the passcodes Mr. Jonson gave her. There was a door and it had those things anyone can type a passcode in.

"We sneak over there and type a passcode in," Misty planned.

_That doesn't sound bad, _Lucario agreed. _Let's go. _Everyone else nodded as they used their quietest voices and steps to sneak to the door.

* * *

Sheik appeared in a room. She saw the Metroid Statue behind her. Ahead of her was Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Fox, Falco, and Wolf ganging up on a beaten-up Link, who was tied up against a chair. The sight angered the Sheikah warrior. She snuck quietly behind Fox and was about to throw him away, but someone else snuck behind her and whispered, "Hello, liberal." A hand then clamped on her shoulder and threw her to the ground. Sheik looked up and saw Sara. But it wasn't the real Sara, it was her "evul clon".

"Nice try," she said. The five ganging up on Link turned and saw her. Link also noticed her. _Sheik? _he thought. _Zelda..._

"I think she was trying to attack us," Wolf said, smirking and aiming his gun at her head. "Nice try indeed." Everyone else pointed their weapons at her. Sheik sighed.

"You found me," she stated. "Too bad I can teleport." She then disappeared in smoke, then reappeared behind Link. She chopped off the rope and freed him.

The evil group turned back. "That's not fair!" they all shouted.

Sheik smirked as she supported Link with her shoulder. "Oh well." She laid him near a corner and whispered to him, "I'll handle them while you rest." Without a second thought, Link nodded. Sheik got up and went into her fighting position. "Well, shall we?"

The evil group gave her dirty looks and said, "Bring it on!" They went into battle.

* * *

**Done! What do you think of this chapter? Some of it was rushed, but I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Review to give me more motivation, follow, and favorite if you haven't done so!**

**Rosalind: UGH! THIS F*CKING BIPOLAR WEATHER! I F*CKING HATE IT!**

**Me: So do I, Rossy. So do I...**

**Rosalind: Oh yeah, did you forget to say something about another account somewhere?**

**Me: Oh yeah. *clears throat* For anyone that read my commentary and enjoyed it, I made an account in Archive of Our Own and posted my commentary on Strollara's stupid sequel! Please, go there, leave some kudos, and leave a comment for more motivation! Please? You'll find me as the name I have here, but like this, "MistyRainTheFemaleWarrior"! See you in the next chapter!**

**Rosalind: See ya!**


	19. Fighting Evil Clone Sara

**Here's another part of this arc! Enjoy!**

**gemcavern: Thanks for your review!**

**blazeingheroine: Oh trust me. An angry Rossy makes Yangire Me look like a nice person. Freezing her may be the best option since you have Gray with you. Also- *gets a Frozen DVD mailed off to blazeingheroine* This is for N.**

**SparkleGirl808: *sends another Frozen DVD to SparkleGirl808* Honestly, no one knows who Elsa is...**

* * *

**To The Metroid Statue Arc Part 6: Fighting Evil Clone Sara**

Misty and her group managed to go to the door without getting caught, which was a surprise for even Misty herself. She reached the keyboard and typed in the first passcode:

_JUSEN BEBER 4EVIR_

The door opened up. She smiled. Mr. Jonson was rather useful saying the codes, especially pronouncing them how Sara them like, "Jus-en-Beb-er-Four-Ev-Ir."

"Justin Bieber Forever?" Sonic said, almost laughing. "What kind of stupid password was that?!"

Misty shushed him. "It's Strollara's passwords, that's what." She took a peek and saw some ROBs on the left. There were other robotic enemies at the right. Thankfully, there's a vent hole at the right. They just need to sneak in without being seen.

"Time to get Metal Gear Solid in here again..." the servine mumbled. She and the group carefully tiptoed to the hallway. All of a sudden, Lucas slipped. The enemies turned and saw the group. Misty sighed and got out her sword. "Oh freaking well." Lucas got up and bowed down to Misty.

"S-sorry!" he apologized.

She smiled at him. "It's okay. I suck at stealth too." He smiled back and got his P.K. powers ready. The robotic enemies and the ROBs charged at the group and battled them.

Misty was either stabbing an enemy or a ROB or decapitating their heads with her sword, Sonic used his homing attacks on the ROBs , Samus, being in her zero suit, used her laser gun to faze them then use physical attacks on them, Lucas used not only his P.K. powers but also his stick bat on the enemies, and Lucario physically fought the ROBs and other robotic enemies and also some of his Pokémon moves on the robotic enemies.

Misty decapitated the last remaining enemy's head. Some of the Smashers were concerned about how she attacks. But that was not important now. They just need to look for another passcode keyboard to punch the second passcode. They took the right door and saw the keyboard. Misty punched in the second passcode:

_I HAT LESBANS AN GAYZ_

The door opened and the group entered inside.

"Are the passcodes really that stupid?" Samus asked.

"It's freaking Strollara," Misty replied.

Soon, they sneaked and punched in passcodes or fighting the enemies who spotted them. Some of the passcodes were like:

_SARAXMART 4EVIR_

_LESBANS ANF GAYZ R NUT ALOWED_

_LAUREN IS PRITTY_

All those ridiculous passcodes, Misty remembered so easily and punched them in, no problem. They were getting closer and closer to the Metroid Statue by the second, but something happened...

* * *

Sheik used her needles and threw them at the brainwashed Smashers and Evil Sara. All but Evil Sara got hit. She then landed a flying kick on Fox and Falco. ROB shot a laser at her, but she dodged it and threw more needles at him. 3 down, 3 to go.

Wolf shot his gun at Sheik, but she quickly dodged it and sweep-kicked him. He punched her, but she kicked his side. He let out a yelp and attacked her with his claws. She staggered back and got hit by Mr. Game and Watch's match flame. She fell on the ground, then got back up. Evil Clone Sara suddenly heard something from downstairs. While Sheik, Wolf, and Mr. Game and Watch were fighting, she quickly got out the room to deal with the intruders she heard.

Meanwhile, Link slowly got out a bomb he had on him and it automatically lit up. He looked at the fight. Sheik was beginning to lose. He wanted to at least help her, so he threw the bomb at Mr. Game and Watch. It exploded, which made Wolf fly back and hit a wall, rendering him unconscious, and Mr. Game and Watch fall to the ground in defeat. Sheik shielded herself from the blast. She looked at Link, who had a smile on his face. Under her mask, she smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it," Link said as he was trying to get up. Sheik ran to him and gave him support.

"We should get the Metroid Statue and get out of here," she suggested.

"Y-yeah..." As the Sheikh supported the Hyrulian Hero, she walked to the encased statue with him. She tapped a few buttons and made the tube unlock. She opened it up and got the Metroid Statue out of it with Link helping her with his good hand.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" Link asked. That's when they heard something in the lower level where they were.

* * *

It only took seconds to process what happened. Evil Clone Sara suddenly appeared and punched Misty up to the ceiling. That's what Sheik and Link heard.

Back to Misty's group, everyone was surprised by Evil Clone Sara's sudden appearance. Misty fell from the ceiling and onto the ground. She looked up and saw her. Her eyes widened.

"Sara?!" she exclaimed.

Evil Clone Sara laughed. "I'm her evil clone!" Misty stood up and backed away from her. She drew out her sword. Her group got ready as well. Evil Clone Sara snickered. "Aren't you a beautiful one...Misty." The servine gagged.

"Not happening," she said.

Evil Clone Sara smirked. "Well, since you're a bitch, I guess I'll have to deal with you and your group of liberals!" That's when she ran and tried to punch Misty, only for the warrior servine to dodge. Lucario used Force Palm to bring her down. She got up and hit the steel/fighting Pokemon. Lucas hit her with his stick bat and Zelda used Naryuu's Love when she got launched to her. The evil clone crashed into a wall. She got up shakily and spit on the ground.

"You want some?!" she shouted. "Come get it!" The group charged towards the clone and clashed into battle with her.

* * *

The commentary group was back on the road again. It was snowing outside and it was Christmas Day. Rosalind stole a "few" decorations to decorate her bus. The bus looked like it was in Christmas spirit. She also stole some clothes from a mall to dress everyone up in Christmas spirit. Kasumi was dressed in a cute white snowman jacket with a matching skirt, hat, and shoes, Leon was dressed in a reindeer jacket with horns on his head, Chrom was dressed as a human Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and Lucina wore a red and white female Christmas outfit with her hair tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon holding it. Rosalind dressed in a red and green elf outfit with her short hair in pigtails and a matching elf hat.

She was listening to some unusual Christmas music while Lucina and Leon were checking the laptop. It's a little slow, but they could still get WI-FI. Sara's story got updated. It showed the battle between Misty, her group, and Evil Clone Sara. Being that the clone was overpowered, Misty and her group were losing so far.

"I know you can do it, Misty," Lucina muttered. "You had an advantage over the real Sara, so this one should be a piece of cake."

"Yeah," Leon added. "We believe in you."

"It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood, so meet me under the mistletoe, let's f******ck~!" Rosalind sang. "It's Hannakuh in Inglewood, the dradles spinnin' in the hood, so meet me by the menorah, let's get druuuuuuuuunk~!"

Kasumi looked up at Rosalind. She was weirded out of what she was singing. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

Chrom added, "Yeah, I'm wondering too."

"Well..." Rosalind said. "We're going to...CANADA!"

Leon and Lucina looked up. "What?"

"I mean, we're pretty close to Canada, so that's where we're going! Plus, they wouldn't know about that we "kidnapped" Misty!"

"I guess that's reasonable," Leon said. "I do have a passport on me."

"Also, my BFF's there! So we're living with her until Misty comes back."

Everything but the song went silent. _Another Rosalind...? _everyone but Rosalind thought. They all gulped. They hoped Rosalind's friend isn't her twin...

* * *

_Mary-Sue... _Misty thought. Even though she's fighting Sara's clone, she's overpowered like her. She was the only one left standing. She panted.

Evil Clone Sara smiled evilly. "Ready for your doom?!"

Misty smirked. "Bring it on." Evil Clone Sara charged to punch and tried to kick her, but she blocked the kick with her sword. She slashed at her and used her Vine Whip to hit her. However, the evil clone grabbed the vine and used it to throw her at a wall. She hit it, but got up as soon as she hit the ground.

_If I only had my water mage book on me right now... _she thought. She sighed as she got out her axe as well. She charged to Evil Clone Sara and hit her with both her sword and axe. She staggered back and kicked Misty's face. Ignoring the pain, the warrior servine used the side of her axe to hit Evil Clone Sara's face. She fell on the ground, but still got up, except more slowly. She suddenly thought of an idea to knock out Evil Clone Sara for good.

Misty's tail glowed green and she was making a Leaf Tornado. Evil Clone Sara's eyes widened as Misty released the tornado and got her caught in it. However, everything else, including Misty's group, also got caught in it. _Oopsies... _she thought. When the tornado disappeared, everything was a mess and the Smashers were everywhere. Luckily, Evil Clone Sara was unconscious.

Zelda stood up and rubbed her forehead. "Man, that reminded me of Ness and Toon Link's science project..."

Samus also got up. "No kidding." The rest of the Smashers got up too.

Misty was still gripping on her weapons hard. She thinks that Evil Clone Sara will suddenly wake up and attack everyone again. She warned everyone, "If you don't like blood, cover your eyes." The Smashers were confused. Misty stepped to the unconscious clone and raised her axe up. Lucas closed his eyes. She then beheaded Evil Clone Sara. Blood sprayed on her face and leaking out of Evil Clone Sara's head onto the floor. Misty wiped the blood out of her face. Her first kill...she had mixed feelings about that.

"Well, she deserved it," Sonic said after a moment of silence. He tried not to throw up at the sight of a lot of blood. "Even if she is just a clone, that's one Sara off this world's shoulders."

Misty sighed. "Yeah..."

Just then, they saw Sheik and Link. There were other Smashers too: ROB, Mr. Game and Watch, Fox, Falco, and Wolf. They all stopped and looked at the dead Evil Clone Sara. They saw Misty's axe covered in blood. Misty tried to smile the best she can.

"She deserves it," Falco commented. "Honestly, she couldn't stop complaining about Becky disappearing! Ugh!"

"And she was bragging about how powerful the real Sara and Satan made her," Fox added.

"Frickin' annoying," Wolf also added. Mr. Game and Watch and ROB nodded in agreement. Misty smiled a real smile this time. She noticed that Link was beaten-up.

"Holy mother of-" she exclaimed.

"This...is nothing really," Link said in a hurt yet brave tone. "I've been hurt worse." She can't argue with that.

"Master Hand will do his thing then," she said. That's when the recovered Smashers glowed. However, Samus also glowed too. Everyone was confused.

"I should get back to the mansion," Samus said. "I'd rather be adventuring in space. But it was nice being with you guys. Even you Misty."

The warrior servine smiled back. Samus added, "Oh, and...you know, kick Sara's ass for me. I WAS her first victim, so beat her extra hard for me." Misty nodded. The recovered Smashers and Samus disappeared in a flash.

Sheik and Link handed the servine the Metroid Statue. "Here," said Sheik. "We found this when we found the group upstairs. It's the Metroid Statue." Misty carried it, even though it was HEAVY on her arms. It rose up above her head and went into Misty like an upgrade. Misty felt even stronger than she was before! She smiled.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Misty said. "What's the next item?"

Link answered, "The Ocarina of Time. It's located somewhere in the Forest."

Misty raised a brow, if she had one. "Huh. So we get back into the forest we were in?" The Hyrulian hero nodded.

"You guys take the transportation hoverboard device," Sheik suggested. "Link is hurt, so I'll teleport the both of us outside." Before Misty could speak, Sheik and Link disappeared in smoke.

"Time for a thrill ride again," Sonic said. The group got out of the room and to the hoverboard-thingy to get out of the Research Facility.

* * *

**Done! What do you think? Consider this a late Christmas gift from me to you! ;D**

**Follow/Favorite/Review to give me more motivation! Tell me if there's a typo or anything. I'll see you in the next chapter! Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D**


	20. Battling Again-Misty and Sonic

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**guest: Thanks for your review!**

**NinjaPiplup: I would guess Rossy would love that song. xD And your other review was funny!**

**Blazeingheroine: Poor Bass and N. xD**

**Sparklegirl808: Well, an OC of mine will be Rossy's friend. And X, amen to what you said.**

**gemcavern: Uh, well, Sonic's not here now, since he told me about Toony's experiment, so I don't know. I did know it had something to do with tornadoes.**

* * *

**The Ocarina of Time Arc Part 1: Battling Again-Misty and Sonic**

_News Report in the Real World_

_"We are here today to discuss how Misty Rain the Female Warrior have gone missing. Apparently, her mother thought that a teenage girl and other people she was with are responsible for her capture."_

_A woman appeared. "That girl didn't look friendly! And I saw her friends too. They got away as soon as I called the police! They won't get away for kidnapping my daughter!"_

_Her husband appeared next to her. "Our little girl...those people won't get away with this!"_

_The newsman spoke. "There has been a sighting of an unusual bus going towards Canada. The person who sighted it thinks it may link to the disappearance of Misty Rain the Female Warrior. We'll get into more detail after our break."_

* * *

Back in the Smash World, Misty's group arrived back from the Research Facility and back into the Forest again.

"Alright everyone, we'll need to split up to find the Ocarina of Time," Misty said. "Let's see...Sheik and Link, Lucario and Lucas, and me and Sonic. We'll meet at the beach." Everyone nodded as everyone got into their teams and split apart.

...

Misty and Sonic ventured through the Forest and fought Primids and other Subspace enemies in the are along the way. They made no progress into finding the Ocarina.

"Now I'm getting impatient..." Misty whined as she chopped off a Primid's head.

"Definitely," the blue hedgehog agreed as he used his Homing Attack on an enemy with a hair-blower head to knock him away. "I wish the Powerful 5 would be EASY to find!"

Misty used her Vine Whip to knock the last enemy away. She and Sonic continued to venture through the forest again. They stopped and decided to eat something since they were both hungry.

"I'll go look for some food," Misty suggested. "You just stay here and make a small camp."

"Why camp now?" The blue hedgehog looked up at the sky. "Oh." It was getting dark. "Alright. This part is kinda quiet anyways." They both separated.

Sonic found some twigs good for a fire. He then found two rocks good for starting a fire. All he need is something to make a blanket. He went back to the site, put the twigs down on the ground, and rubbed the two rocks together to create a spark. While he was doing so, he remembered being in Misty's commentary group. All those times he gagged with everyone, blacked out, re-fixing holes in Misty's wall, the time behind the scenes they had together...he smiled. _Man, those were great times. _

A spark came from the rocks and touched a twig, starting a fire. He stood up. "Hope it doesn't blow away," he muttered to himself. As he was going to go back to the area of the Forest he was in, he heard a screech. At first, he thought it was Misty, but it came from the sky. He looked up and saw an orange pterodactyl in the night sky. Two small figures jumped off of it and hit Sonic with both their hammers. He crashed on the ground and got up to see who attacked him. His eyes widened.

"Popo? Nana?" he said.

The Ice Climber giggled. "We found you, liberal~!" sang Nana.

"Now you will die and you're terrible~!" sang Popo. He was feeling weird hearing them singing that happily. Still, they were in Sara's control, so he needs to snap them out of it. He went into his fighting position.

"You just try, pipsqueaks!" he taunted. The little Ice Climbers and the blue hedgehog went into battle.

* * *

Misty was done collecting some berries. She even killed an animal to get some meat out of it. She was holding the food as she was going back to the camp site. She then heard a footstep from far away. She looked back. No one was there. She thought she was hearing things and continued to walk to the camp site. She then heard more footsteps. Sighing, she put the food down on the ground and faced where she heard the footsteps. She got out her sword and axe.

"Alright, come out," she shouted. "I can hear you, y'know?" Suddenly, a vine took both her sword and axe away from her hands. Ivysaur appeared with a smirk on her face.

"Pokemon don't fight with weapons, stupid liberal leader!" she said to the servine. Red appeared and Ivysaur gave him her weapons. Misty gritted on her teeth hard.

"So, you're here," he said.

"That's quite an observation, Captain Obvious," Misty retorted to him. He smiled evilly.

"Looks like you'll be powerless without your weapons. Now, we can defeat you!" Ivsaur went into her fighting position.

Misty laughed a little. "Good luck with that." Even though she was powerful with her weapons, she still has some pokemon moves that whoop someone's butt. She went into her fighting position.

"Come at me, bro!" she shouted.

"Ivysaur! Use Razor Leaf!" Red commanded Ivysaur. The seed Pokemon obeyed as she shot razor-sharp leaves at the warrior servine.

* * *

Sonic was losing to the Ice Climbers. Unlike the heroic blue hedgehog, the little Ice Climbers are a duo, so they had twice as much strength than him. Plus, they had ice powers, which was pretty unfair. However, he isn't going to give up so easily. Why would he need to surrender to two pipsqueaks? He's WAY better than that! So he kept on fighting.

The Ice Climbers were about to freeze him, but he quickly evaded the attack and kicked Nana away. Popo got angry and hit his face with his hammer. Sonic staggered back, but regained balance and used his Homing Attack on the little climber boy. Nana got up and tried to hit the hedgehog, but he dodged and punched her. Popo still got up and hit his back with his hammer. Sonic fell onto the ground and the Ice Climbers continued to hit him with their hammers. He felt numb. But he still isn't going to give up.

"Nana!" Popo called out. Nana high-fived Popo and suddenly a ice mountain appeared. Sonic barely hanged onto it. He looked down. He was WAY above the ground. One slip-up, he's done. He saw the Ice Climbers easily climbing up the ice mountain.

"You're still not dead?!" shouted Nana.

"We'll have your head!" shouted Popo.

"Ha! Just try!" Sonic teased. He still felt numb, but he thought he could still do this. He started to climb up the mountain, ignoring his numbness. The Ice Climbers were gaining up on him. He tried to climb faster, but his hand almost slipped. He tried again and he started to climb up faster. However, it was useless as the Ice Climbers used their freezing powers to make Sonic a frozen block of ice. However, he was flown away into the Forest.

"Uh-oh," said Nana.

"We better go!" said Popo. The ice mountain went back into the ground and Popo and Nana chased after the frozen Sonic.

* * *

Misty had beaten Ivysaur, but there came two more of Red's pokemon: A Squirtle and a Charizard. Misty beat Squirtle easily, but her fighting Charizard, a fire-type pokemon? She was kinda out of luck. Charizard clearly outranked her. He had stronger attacks than she did and she ran out of times to use her Leaf Tornado. Her Vine Whip won't help a bit, since he was going to burn her vines anyway.

"You're dead, liberal. Admit it!" shouted Red. "Charizard! Use Flamethrower once more!"

"Got it!" Charizard said as he spewed out some flames. Misty dodged it.

_Come on! What are some Pokemon attacks I have?! _the warrior servine thought. She thought of one move. She spread her arms out and focused on getting some of Charizard's health.

"What the heck are you-" Charizard said before he noticed some of his health was draining. "Oh no..." Suddenly, he didn't have enough health to use a move on Misty. She sighed in relief as his health was getting into her. She put her arms down and smirked.

"Not so tough now, are you?" she asked teasingly.

The Flame Pokemon smirked back. "Don't think I'm giving up just yet!"

"Use Rock Smash!" commanded Red.

"Got it!" yelled Charizard as he grabbed a giant rock and flew to the servine. Before she can even move...an ice block suddenly landed on Charizard.

"What the heck?!" exclaimed the red-claded pokemon trainer. Misty saw that Sonic was inside of it. She was shocked.

"Sonic?!" she called out. She saw his eyes move. "Hold on, I'm gonna get you-" Suddenly, Charizard carried the ice block and threw it behind him...only for Red to be hit by it. The ice block and Red crashed into a tree. The ice broke and Sonic was freed. He was gasping for air.

"Holy crap..." he muttered out. Misty hugged her idol.

"Glad you're still alive!" she cheered. He smiled.

"Yeah..." However, that cute little reunion was interrupted by Charizard's Rock Smash. Red got up, only to be hit by those two again. He still go up. Sonic and Misty looked up at him, all beaten up, but still has a green flash on his eyes.

"Oh c'mon! Just snap out of it already!" Sonic shouted as he jump-kicked the pokemon trainer's face. He was rendered unconscious. Misty's eyes widened.

"Master!" Charizard cried out. "You liberals will PAY!" Suddenly, the Flame pokemon flew fast to them. Without even having a second thought, Misty used her Leaf Torando to defeat him. His flying went a little off-balance, but he was still charging at them. Sonic ran and tackled Charizard onto the ground. He used his Spinning Ball attack on his stomach, then punched his face a few times. The Flame pokemon was rendered unconscious.

"Good-golly-dang..." Misty muttered. "Sonic...you were freaking awesome!"

Sonic grinned. "Yeah, I guess I was for a moment there." He got off of Charizard. "They should be back to normal...right?"

Red stood up and rubbed his head. "Ow..." he whispered. "At least I'm out of Sara's control."

Charizard stood up as well and shook his head. "Dang..."

Misty smiled. "Well, that's that. You guys are free from Sara!"

Red looked down at Misty. "Wait...you're a pokemon, but you talk?" He got out a spare pokeball.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm human! I'm just a pokemon for now!" she said to him. He lowered his spare pokeball, a little puzzled. She went on, "My name's Misty Rain. I came here because Master Hand wants me to-" She paused after hearing little footsteps coming everyone's way. However, Charizard was the first to react. He swatted the little people to a tree. The Ice Climbers fell on the ground. They then stood up and rubbed their foreheads.

"Ow..." they both said.

Misty said, "Well, that happened." She faced Red. "I'm here because Master Hand wanted me to defeat Sara and get you guys back to normal."

Red smiled. "Well that's good. Sara doesn't belong here anyway."

"Yeah, about dang time!" added Charizard. Suddenly, Red, Charizard, and even the Ice Climbers were flashing white. It was time for them to go back to the mansion.

"I'll be sure to make everyone else normal and remove Sara," Misty said to Red and the others. "Also, what about your other pokemon, Red?"

"I think Charizard can handle them," Red answered.

The Flame Pokemon grinned. "You bet."

"Thank you, Misty~!" sang Nana.

"Be sure to give Sara some understanding~!" sang Popo. The ex-brainwashed Smashers disappeared in a flash. It felt good to save some Smashers from a Mary-Sue.

The servine turned to Sonic. "What happened back there?" she asked.

"Well, I had my butt kicked by the Ice Climbers, who were in Sara's control," he explained. "I'm surprised you haven't even seen the ice mountain they made a few minutes ago."

"Wait, there was an ice mountain?" Misty asked, clueless. She felt dumb for not noticing one. Maybe because she was just SO into the pokemon battle she was having. "Anyway, did you get any firewood and stuff?"

Sonic sighed. "I hope that fire is still intact." Misty grabbed her berries from the ground and the two exited the part of the Forest to their campground.

* * *

**MAY THE ANGELS SING! I have updated! Sorry, I'm suffering from writer's block and this thing called midterms. Sheesh, I hope I didn't bomb them...**

**Leon: Misty, I think you're too smart to bomb them.  
**

**Me: Well, still... *hugs Leon***

**Leon: *sweat-drops* You can stop hugging me...**

**Me: NO!**

**Leon: *sighs***

**Me: Also, the commentary on AO3 is getting low. Mind if you guys comment there so there's more motivation to continue?**

**Leon: At least we're taking a break from that shit...**


	21. Battling Again-Lucario and Lucas

**Here's the next part of this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Ocarina of Time Part 2: Battling Again-Lucario and Lucas**

Lucas and Lucario made a campsite to rest for the day. They haven't found the Ocarina of Time yet, but Lucario knows that they're close. He can sense the Ocarina of Time. Just a half-hour walk. However, they were tired, so they needed to rest.

After they ate dinner, Lucario told Lucas about being close to the Ocarina. The little boy nodded. From his face, the steel/fighting pokemon saw something is on his mind. _Lucas, is anything the matter? _he asked.

The yellow-haired boy looked at him. "Well, I'm just worried about Misty and the others."

_I think they'll be just fine. You know our fellow Smashers can fight and Misty has proven herself to fight. You shouldn't worry about them._

"But...I don't know...they could encounter an enemy that overpowers them...I'm also worried about Ness."

Lucario can see why. Ness being in Sara's control would mean he could become gay and be paired up with someone twice his age. He didn't want that either. _We can break Ness out of Sara's control. Someday we will._

Lucas smiled at him. They suddenly heard some bushes moving. Lucario sensed a couple presences behind those bushes. He stood up and got into his fighting position. _Come out. We know you're there, _he said to the people behind the bushes.

"Yoshi... (Dang it...)" muttered a cute voice. A cute green dinosaur popped up of the bushes. On his back was Diddy Kong.

"Well, we caught you two now!" the chimp stated. Lucas and Lucario went into their fighting positions.

_If it's a fight you two want, you got it, _Lucario said.

Yoshi and Diddy Kong looked shocked. "Yoshi?! (How can he mind-speak to us?!)" Yoshi exclaimed.

"He's going to take over our minds!" Diddy added. He had his mean face on. "Attack those dangerous liberals and rape them if you can!"

Lucas had a petrified face when he heard that while Lucario looked disgusted. "Don't you have better things to do than just rape people?!" the little boy cried out. The two shook their heads.

_Come on, Lucas. We must snap them out of it. _He nodded as the four clashed into battle.

Diddy leaped off of Yoshi's back, got out his peanut guns, and shot them at Lucas and Lucario. They both dodged the peanuts, but he shot them again at them and they got hit. Yoshi tried to catch one of the two with his long tongue, but failed and got a Force Palm to the face. Lucas grabbed his stick bat and tried to hit Diddy with it, but he dodged and punched him. However, the little boy hit him with his stick bat two times.

Yoshi turned into one of his egg balls and swiftly charged to Lucas. Lucas turned and shot a P.K. fire at him. He got out of his egg and kicked the boy's face. Lucario run up and kicked Yoshi's back. He turned and fought with Lucario.

Diddy caught Lucas, but he broke out of his hold and P.K. Freezed him. He then shot a P.K. Fire, causing more damage for the chimp. Suddenly, when Diddy was freed from the pain, he got out his peanut gun and shot the peanuts at the boy. With his guard let down, he got hit. Diddy then smacked his face with his tail. Lucas flinched, but snapped out of it and fought more with Diddy.

After Lucario finished Yoshi off with an aura ball, he joined Lucas to fight Diddy Kong. Later, they defeated the chimp. Lucas sat on the ground and sighed. "I think we should leave," he suggested.

The steel/fighting pokemon nodded. _If they found us here, it's not safe. Let's- _He suddenly sensed another presence around. _Someone else is coming to us. Be ready. _Lucas stood up and looked around for the presence. They both heard stomping and more stomping...then a huge figure leaped up into the air and hit Lucario to the ground. When he tried to stand up, a foot kept him down. Lucas pointed his flickering finger at the figure.

"Donkey Kong!" he called out.

The large ape looked back at the little boy. "Lucas..." he bellowed. He pressed his foot down on Lucario harder.

"I'll defeat you!" he shouted out. "You're not getting anybody."

DK smirked at him. "You? Defeat me?" He burst into a monkey-like laughter. "I'll beat you into a pulp in seconds!"

The pain on Lucario's back worsened. But with DK's foot off of it, the pain relieved. However, he couldn't stand up since he felt like jelly. He turned his head and saw DK and Lucas fight. Although he felt like jelly, he tried to stand up. he kept on falling down. _Donkey Kong probably got overpowered by Sara... _he thought. _Lucas, do your best. _

The blonde-haired boy shot some PK Fire at DK, but managed to hit him only once. DK punched his face, but Lucas shot a PK Ice at him, turning him to ice. When he thawed out, Lucas hit him with his stick bat. But then DK roughly and tightly grabbed the boy's arm and threw him to the ground. Lucas felt great pain on his back as DK stepped on it.

"You beat Diddy, I beat you, boy," he thundered. "Once Diddy wakes up, I'll let him rape you." Now Lucas heard that word too much. Everyone wanted to rape Lucas. Why? Because he was a little boy? Sara's mind-controlling didn't make sense to him anyway. Without a second thought, he bit DK's toe hard. The ape yelped in pain and got his foot off of the little boy's shoulder. Though his back felt like hell, he managed to stand up. Suddenly, he saw a Smash Ball come out of thin air. He leaped up and headbutted the flying object. He then kicked it, then punched it. He glowed rainbow colors. DK was finished yelping over his bitten toe and was shocked at what he's seeing.

"No...NO!" he yelled. Lucas did his Final Smash. He yelled, "P.K. STARSTORM!" Falling stars knocked out the ape pretty easily. And just when Yoshi and Diddy woke up, they got hit by the starstorm and got K.O'd once again. His Final Smash was done. He panted. He turned and saw Lucario, who surprisingly wasn't hit by Lucas's Final Smash, get up and tried to balance himself.

"L-Lucario? Are you okay?" the little boy asked.

_I'm fine, _the blue and black pokemon bluffed. _I could use a HP spray right now though..._

DK, Diddy, and Yoshi woke up and rubbed their heads. Lucario and Lucas saw that their eyes weren't glowing green. They snapped out of their control.

"Ow...I feel like a mashed banana..." DK murmured.

"Me too..." Diddy agreed.

"Yoshiii... (My head hurts...)" Yoshi muttered.

"S-sorry..." Lucas apologized.

DK got up and his face suddenly lit up in glee. "Yes! We're out of her control!"

Diddy Kong danced with him. "Yipeee!" he shouted. Yoshi joined the dancing as well, smiling.

Lucas and Lucario smiled. _Master Hand should get you three back to the Smash Mansion. Otherwise, we'll be going. _As the two turned around, Diddy scratched his his head and said, "Why?"

Lucas turned around and answered, "We're going to beat up Sara with some of our fellow Smashers."

Yoshi smiled. "Yoshi! (Good luck!)" he said.

"Beat the bananas outta her for me!" DK added.

"Yeah! Beat all the bananas out of her and take them to us!" Diddy also added. Lucas and Lucario walked away from them, letting Master Hand do his job.

_You didn't mention Misty to them, Lucas, _Lucario stated.

The boy looked up at the pokemon. "I consider Misty a Smasher, even if she doesn't fight with us in the Smash Mansion." Lucario smiled at him. The two continued on their walk.

* * *

**Hold on, I'm keeping a list of unbrainwashed Smashers here:**

**Pit**

**Toon Link**

**Snake**

**Pikachu**

**Lucas**

**Lucario**

**Sonic**

**Link**

**Zelda/Sheik**

**Samus**

**Princess Peach**

**Bowser**

**Wario**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Olimar**

**Fox**

**Falco**

**Wolf**

**R.O.B**

**Pokemon Trainer**

**Ice Climbers**

**I think that's all of them. Unless I'm missing someone...**

**Me: I AM SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR THIS SUPER-LATE UPDATE! *bows down a million times***

**Rosalind: It's been a couple of months since this story last updated. F*** you, Misty's school!**

**Kasumi: Rosalind, she needed to take a break to bring her grades up in her classes.**

**Rosalind: *sighs* But still-**

***hears a baby crying very loud***

**Rosalind: OH FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS F***ING CHRIST!**

**Me: I'LL take care of that... *leaves***

**Kasumi: My goodness, that baby is so loud...**

**Rosalind: Don't get the wrong idea, people! It's a robotic baby from Misty's Home Ec. class! She needed to take care of it all day!**

**Kasumi: But the baby's not that different from Rosalind...**

**Rosalind: Wait, wut?**

**Me: *comes back* Jeez louise... Anyway, review please and follow/favorite if you haven't done so! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

***hears a baby crying again***

**Me: Oh, I JUST changed your diaper, dang it! *leaves again***

**Rosalind: Babies...**


End file.
